


Las mejores cosa se vienen en docena

by Ella99



Category: EXO
Genre: Family Fluff, KidsAU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella99/pseuds/Ella99
Summary: Kris y Junmyeon adoptan un montón de niños y de eso se trata todo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good things come in dozens](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500320) by https://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1362114. 



esta historia no me pertenece es simplemente una traducción del fanfiction good things come in dozens de la autora skiptomyloumydarling todos los créditos y derechos de esta historia a ella   
con quien estoy muy agradecida por darme el permiso y la oportunidad de compartir con otras personas esta hermosa historia que espero y amen tanto como yo. 

aquí les dejo el link de la historia en su idioma original  
https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1362513/good-things-come-in-dozens

Nada en esta historia me pertenece


	2. El comienzo

Kris no podía recordar por qué había elegido Corea, de todos los lugares, para estudiar.Supuso que quería experimentar algo nuevo, algo que fuera completamente suyo.

En ese entonces, él era un joven con padres ricos e hijo único. Kris quería mucho a sus padres, pero tendían a ser sobreprotectores. Cuando Kris anunció que quería estudiar en el extranjero, inmediatamente hicieron planes para enviarlo con sus abuelos en China, donde estaría a salvo y cerca de su familia.

Kris, en un impulso de la decisión del momento, había optado por ir a Corea en su lugar. Lo había lamentado después de unas pocas semanas, con nostalgia y solo en un país que no compartía un idioma con él, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo. Aprendió rápido y aprendió coreano rápidamente.

Además, se había distraído muy temprano en el semestre. Cerca del campus había una cafetería, y la cafetería empleaba al barista más lindo que Kris había visto nunca.

Normalmente, Kris no dudaría en invitar a la persona a salir. Era guapo, por no hablar de ser pobre, pero había un gran problema. El objeto de su cariño era un hombre. Un hombre pequeño, muy lindo y con suéter.

Sabía que las relaciones homosexuales eran un tema delicado aquí, o al menos más que en su país de origen. Kris no quería enfrentar la discriminación tan temprano en su carrera académica, pero con cada día, el chico se volvió más lindo y el espiritu de Kris se estaba desmoronando.

Maldición. Él podría estudiar en Canadá si esto salió mal muy mal.

"Hola", dijo Kris, dándole al niño su sonrisa más brillante. Junmyeon, dijo su nombre. Qué adorable.

"Hola", dijo Junmyeon. Él también estaba sonriendo y sus ojos se arrugaron cuando lo hizo. Kris se estaba derritiendo.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Un Latte Macchiato", dijo Kris, "y tu número, ¿quizás?

"¿d-disculpe?", Tartamudeó, con un rubor presente en sus mejillas.

"Tu número", repitió Kris, "¿Puedo llevarte a cenar alguna vez?"

"O-oh", dijo Junmyeon, mirando a su alrededor.

Kris había escogido una lluviosa mañana de lunes para confesarse ; No había nadie más para presenciar su confesión.

"Yo ..."

Junmyeon parecía un poco indefenso.

"Puedes decir que no", ofreció Kris. Le rompería el corazón si lo hiciera, pero Junmyeon parecía tan desconcertado que Kris se apiadaba de él.

"¿Cena?", Dijo Junmyeon, "¿como amigos?"

Kris levantó una ceja.

"No." El rubor de Junmyeon empeoró. "Oh."

Él jugueteaba con el dobladillo de su camisa. "¿Bueno?"

Kris sintió que la sonrisa en su rostro regresaba. "¿De acuerdo?"

Junmyeon asintió. "Bueno."

Unos minutos más tarde, Kris recibió su bebida, un número extendido en el vaso de papel con una letra temblorosa. Le guiñó un ojo a Junmyeon antes de irse, ganándose un grito silencioso del chico.

Adorable.

Todo sobre Junmyeon era adorable.

En el transcurso de los próximos meses, Kris aprendió que Junmyeon era una persona extremadamente amigable. Quería ser maestro de escuela primaria porque amaba a los niños, su color favorito era el azul claro y sabía a fresas cuando Kris lo besó.

Junmyeon también le contó cómo Kris fue la primera persona que lo invitó a salir, niño o niña, y que a los padres de Junmyeon les daría un ataque si se enteraban.

Kris estaba triste porque no podía mostrar cuánto le gustaba Junmyeon en público, pero lo entendió. No quería poner a Junmyeon en peligro.

Salieron durante casi dos años antes de que Junmyeon aceptara mudarse con él. A los ojos de los padres de Junmyeon, se convirtieron en compañeros de habitación, pero detrás de puertas cerradas, vivían como cualquier pareja.

Kris se graduó, se trasladó a su maestría y todo estuvo bien. No estaba seguro de su futuro con Junmyeon en un país como Corea, pero sabía que no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Junmyeon sin importar cuánto le rogaban sus padres para que Kris regresara a casa.

En algún momento a lo largo de las líneas, Kris se había enamorado de su chico de la cafetería y ahora no había forma de salir de eso.

Sin embargo, él estaba bien. Tan bien como pudo estar, al menos, hasta el día en que recibió esa fatídica llamada telefónica.

Junmyeon estaba fuera para visitar a sus padres y Kris se había acomodado con una copa de vino y pizza, desplazándose sin rumbo a través de los últimos lanzamientos de Kpop, cuando sonó su teléfono.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio el número de Junmyeon y presionó el botón verde.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Kris?", Respondió la voz de Junmyeon. Sonaba como si estuviera llorando y Kris se enderezó.

"¿Bebé? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? "

" En casa de mis padres ", dijo Junmyeon," ¿puedes venir a buscarme? Se enteraron, Kris. Me dijeron que me fuera.

Esa noche seguiría siendo un recuerdo borroso para Kris para siempre. Para entonces, él había estado con Junmyeon durante casi cuatro años, y aceptó que así era. Este era el amor de su vida y él lloraba y sollozaba en sus brazos frente al bloque de apartamentos de sus padres.

"Me dijeron que no volviera nunca más", Junmyeon hipo contra su garganta, "me dijeron que ya no soy su hijo".

El corazón de Kris se estaba rompiendo por Junmyeon, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Se llevó al otro a su apartamento compartido, se secó las lágrimas y lo metió en la cama. Solo unos días después, Junmyeon finalmente encontró la fuerza para hablar de ello.

"Querían que me casara con esta chica", dijo Junmyeon, "la hija de la amiga de mi padre. Me negué y mi padre de repente se enojó. "Es porque eres uno de esos, ¿no?", Me preguntó, "eres gay". Estaba congelado, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Para él, era admitir ser gay o casarse con esa chica y antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, dije que era ... gay ", dijo Junmyeon," él ni siquiera me miró, Kris. Él sólo me dijo que saliera. Mamá no dijo nada, solo lloró

no hubo contacto, nada.

Al final, Kris sacó lel tema 

"No puedo dejar Corea, Kris", le dijo Junmyeon con ojos llorosos, "es mi casa y me encanta estar aquí". Crecí aquí. Todo lo que sé está aquí.

"Myeonnie", Kris dijo seriamente, "eres gay. ¿Realmente crees que puedes ser feliz aquí? "

" Los países pueden cambiar ", dijo Junmyeon," ¿y qué tipo de persona sería si no estuviera aquí para verlo? "

Sin embargo, Junmyeon pronto tuvo que enfrentar muchas otras formas de discriminación. Ninguna de las escuelas cercanas a su apartamento lo contrataría porque su padre le había contado a casi todos que él sabía cuán desgraciada era su hijo.

Kris ni siquiera pudo contar cuántas noches tuvo a Junmyeon mientras lloraba. En algún momento, no pudo soportarlo más.

"Ven conmigo a Canadá", dijo, casi suplicó, "vamonos. Aquí no hay futuro para nosotros ".

Poco después, Junmyeon estaba con él en un avión a Canadá.

"¿Y a tus padres no les importará?", Volvió a preguntar.

"Te amarán", le aseguró Kris, "saben de ti, te conocen desde el principio y no les importa".

Un año después, Kris y Junmyeon se casaron y tenían su propia casa. Junmyeon no podía trabajar todavía, ya que no hablaba inglés con fluidez, pero estaba llegando allí.

Kris se sintió aliviada al ver que el estado emocional de Junmyeon estaba mejorando. Ya no miraba su teléfono, esperando una llamada que nunca llegaría.

Kris trabajó como productor musical y tuvo la suerte de obtener un reconocimiento sorprendentemente rápido. Otro año más los vieron mudarse a una casa más grande más cercana a la de sus padres, quienes se quejaron de que no vieron a su único hijo y yerno lo suficiente.

Para cuando Kris había estado con Junmyeon durante siete años, tenía veinticinco años, sus padres comenzaron a molestarlo con sus nietos.

"¡Hay tantos niños que necesitan buenos padres!", Le decía su madre, "y Junmyeon ama a los niños, ¿no es así?"

"Él lo hace", dijo Kris. Sabía que Junmyeon estaba terriblemente aburrido solo en casa la mayoría de los días. Pero, ¿eso significaba que estaba dispuesto a ser un marido a tiempo completo? Kris tendría que hablar con él al respecto.

Al final resultó que, Junmyeon era muy apasionado por la idea.

"¿Podemos adoptar?", Preguntó, con una expresión de asombro en su rostro cuando la madre de Kris los enterró en diferentes folletos.

"¡Por supuesto!", Exclamó la madre de Kris, "de hecho, por favor, hazlo".

"No pensé que alguna vez podría tener hijos", dijo Junmyeon, apretando los folletos en su pecho como si fueran excepcionalmente preciosos para él, "esto es increíble".

Después de mucha consideración y planificación y más reuniones con los trabajadores sociales de las que Kris podía recordar, finalmente calificaron para el cuidado de crianza de larga duración.

Todavía no era una adopción, pero sería una buena práctica, y Kris sintió que la necesitaba.

Era un único hijo mimado. No tenía idea de cómo hablar con los niños, no era como Junmyeon, que estaba prácticamente pegado a todos los niños pequeños que se cruzaban en su camino.

Kris estaba aterrorizada de ser un padre terrible. A menudo, se preguntaba si incluso quería tener hijos, pero decidió que era una pregunta inútil. Junmyeon los quería, él los quería tanto, y Kris nunca podría haberle negado a su esposo algo que deseaba desesperadamente.

No podía parar las dudas todo el tiempo, y era cada vez más difícil silenciarlas. Como consecuencia, se cayó del sofá cuando escuchó el timbre del teléfono de Junmyeon con el tono que el otro había puesto solo para su asistente social, Lucy.

Kris escuchó a Junmyeon hablar por teléfono, pero las palabras no tenían mucho sentido para él. Parpadeó cuando Junmyeon se volvió hacia él, con la sonrisa más brillante en su rostro, la arrugada que tanto amaba.

"Es hora", dijo Junmyeon, "lo traerán en unas pocas horas".

"¿Él?", Kris hizo eco. Oh cielos. Esta era la realidad y tendría que lidiar con un niño real en su casa. Se sintió mareado.

"Su nombre es Kim Minseok", dijo Junmyeon, "sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico hace unos meses. Tiene seis años, pero solo habla coreano, así que Lucy pensó que sería una buena pareja. Ella estaba buscando cuidado de crianza a largo plazo porque él está comenzando la escuela pronto y no queria moverlo tanto

Oh Dios.

Las siguientes horas, Kris y Junmyeon limpiaron su casa y prepararon una de las habitaciones. Tenían algunos juguetes, pero no muchos, porque no sabían lo que le gustaría a Minseok.

Y luego, ya era hora.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Kris reprimió su ansiedad y bajaron las escaleras para abrir la puerta.

Lucy era una mujer de treinta y tantos años, con anillos oscuros bajo los ojos y cabello rubio oscuro. La atención de Kris se enfocó rápidamente en el niño pequeño que sostenía su mano, mirándolo fijamente inquisitivamente.

Inmediatamente, Kris sintió que sus preocupaciones se desvanecían. Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar concentrarse en los zapatos, pequeñas botas rojas que eran tan lindas y tan pequeñas .

"Hola, Sr. Wu", dijo Lucy, asintiendo con la cabeza a Kris y luego a Junmyeon, "Sr. Wu. "

" Hola ", dijo Junmyeon," ¿quieres venir un momento? "

Lucy negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "Tengo otros tres niños en el auto", dijo con cansancio antes de dirigirse a Minseok, "Minseok, estos son tus nuevos padres adoptivos, ¿puedes saludar?"

Minseok solo la miró fijamente. Junmyeon bajó a la altura de Minseok.

"Hola, Minseok", dijo en coreano, "te quedarás un tiempo con nosotros, ¿te parece bien?"

Los ojos de Minseok se abrieron y dejó caer la mano de Lucy.

"¿Hablas coreano?", Preguntó él, completamente sorprendido.

"Soy de Corea", dijo Junmyeon, "podemos hablar en coreano todo el tiempo, si lo desea".

Extendió los brazos al niño y, para sorpresa de Lucy, Minseok aceptó la oferta y dejó que Junmyeon lo llevara a su cadera.

"Me alegra que te lleves bien", dijo, poniendo una carpeta en las manos de Kris,

"Tengo que irme ahora. Llámame si hay algún problema.

"Lo haré", dijo Kris, tratando de no dejar caer ningún papel. Cuando Lucy se fue, se volvió hacia Junmyeon.

"Espera, ¿él no tiene nada?"

"Tal vez no", Junmyeon frunció el ceño, "es bueno que tengamos algo de ropa aquí. Aunque pueden ser demasiado grandes, Minseok es realmente pequeño.

" Kris miró la carpeta en sus brazos. Esa fue la vida entera de Minseok en una veintena de páginas con orejas de perro. Eso fue simplemente triste.

Con su mejor sonrisa no amenazadora, se volvió hacia el niño.

"Oye, Minseok", dijo, "Soy Kris, y este es Junmyeon. Puedes llamarnos hyung si quieres, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente?

Vacilante, Minseok asintió.

Minseok era un niño encantador. Estaba tranquilo e hizo lo que se le decía la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque prefirió hablar en coreano, aprendió mandarín e inglés con facilidad.

Era amable, obediente y tan lindo que Kris se preguntaba todos los días por qué había tenido tanto miedo de convertirse en padre.

Un día, Junmyeon estaba enfermo de gripe, Kris salió del trabajo. Le dijo a Junmyeon que se durmiera y se llevó a Minseok a dar un paseo por el parque.

Minseok deslizó sus pequeños dedos en los de Kris para que no se perdiera y caminaron uno al lado del otro, los pies gigantes de Kris al lado de los pequeños de Minseok.

El chico llevaba zapatillas nuevas, las que se iluminaron si pisoteabas. Minseok había estado en el cielo cuando Junmyeon los había llevado a casa por primera vez. "¿Kris-hyung?", Minseok preguntó de la nada. Kris s giró hacia el niño.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?"

"Casi medio año", dijo Kris. Wow, ya hace tanto tiempo? ¡Minseok comenzaría la escuela, pronto!

Pasaron otro bloque de apartamentos antes de que Minseok hablara de nuevo.

"¿Kris-hyung?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Cuándo tengo que irme?"

Kris se detuvo en sus pasos. "

¿irte?Minseok frunció el ceño.

"Siempre tengo que irme", le dijo a Kris con tristeza

"Te vas a quedar con nosotros durante mucho tiempo, Minnie", dijo.

Se alarmó al ver que los ojos de Minseok se llenaban de lágrimas.

"¡No quiero irme!", Gimió, "¡me compraste juguetes y Junmyeon-hyung es muy bueno y tengo zapatos geniales aquí!"

"Oh, Minnie", Kris dijo impotente mientras Minseok se aferraba al cuello de su chaqueta, enterrando su cara en su cuello. En situaciones como estas, se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía mucho que aprender.

No sabía cómo consolar el llanto del niño de seis años en sus brazos.

"Por favor, deja de llorar, Minnie", dijo Kris, "vamos, vamos a comprar un helado".

Junmyeon lo mataría, pero valió la pena cuando sintió que los sollozos de Minseok se disipaban.

"¿Helado?", Hipo. Kris tuvo que sonreír. En algún nivel, los niños eran todos iguales.

Helado", afirmó.

"¿Puedo tener fresa?", Preguntó Minseok,los pensamientos sobre irse fueron olvidados por el momento, "y chocolate?"

"Puedes elegir solo uno", dijo Kris y Minseok jadeó como si estuviera escandalizado.

"¿Solo uno?"

"Solo uno. Piénselo de camino a la tienda, ¿de acuerdo?

En el camino, Minseok estaba de buen humor otra vez, contándole a Kris todo acerca de las ventajas y desventajas del helado de chocolate. Kris estaba feliz de ver a Minseok tan alegre, incluso cuando sus brazos comenzaron a doler por el peso del niño.

Además, no había olvidado el arrebato de Minseok. Mientras observaba a Minseok jugar en los columpios, con la cara y las manos limpias de un helado pegajoso, supo que tenía que hablar con Junmyeon.

Por suerte, Junmyeon se sintió mejor cuando regresaron a casa. No comentó sobre el estado de Minseok (con el cabello desordenado y la boca manchada de helado de fresa), pero le tendió los brazos a Kris, exigente.

"Abrázame", dijo. Sus ojos estaban más claros que esta mañana, pero los sollozos ligeros le dijeron a Kris que su pobre marido necesitaba algo de apoyo emocional. "Déjame llevar a minnie a tomar una siesta y luego nos abrazaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Necesito hablar contigo de todos modos.

"Hmm", tarareó Junmyeon, rompiendo en tos.

Minseok se durmió fácilmente, se relajó por un día de correr en el parque, y Kris volvió a bajar las escaleras después de solo quince minutos.

Los ojos de Junmyeon ya se estaban cerrando de nuevo, pero se despertó sobresaltado cuando Kris entró.

"¿Todo estuvo bien contigo y con Minnie?", Preguntó preocupado, "no has estado solo con él durante mucho tiempo "Estaba bien", dijo Kris, "pero él lloró hoy

"¿Qué?, Junmyeon dijo, sentándose más derecho, "¿por qué?"

kris respiró hondo. "Dijo que no quiere irse, Myeonnie".

"¿Por qué se iría?", Junmyeon frunció el ceño.

"Técnicamente, él podría irse mañana", dijo Kris pesadamente, "solo tomaría una llamada y se iría".

Los ojos de Junmyeon estaban muy abiertos y aterrorizados.

"No", dijo. "

Sí", Kris asintió.

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Quiero adoptar", Kris soltó, "¿podemos adoptarlo?"

Junmyeon miró a su esposo, sorprendido, pero sorprendido.

"Pensé ...", comenzó, "¿realmente quieres adoptar?" "

"no quiero ver a Minseok irse", Kris admitió en voz baja, "es como si encajara aquí tan perfectamente. Y tendría padres aquí, y abuelos, y no tendría que preocuparse por el dinero, y esa es la infancia que se merece. No ser movido cada pocos meses y luego llorar por ello ".

" No, no, no estoy en desacuerdo", Junmyeon se apresuró a decir: "Pensé que tenías dudas sobre los niños, y es por eso que primero tratamos el cuidado de crianza". Junmyeon se acercó a Kris, apartando un mechón de pelo de su frente. "Me di cuenta de lo nervioso que estabas", dijo, "a veces todavía lo estás"

" Estoy listo ahora", Kris dijo: "Minseok es nuestro hijo, o al menos debería serlo".

Junmyeon sonrió. Kris no pudo evitar sonreír también;incluso después de todos estos años, los ojos arrugados de junmyeon hicieron que su corazón latiera rápido.

"Entonces, llamaré a Lucy", dijo Junmyeon, "y le pediré que nos envié todos los documentos necesarios".


	3. Adiciones a la Familia

El proceso de adopción fue lento.  
Lucy estaba feliz cuando anunciaron su intención de adoptar Minseok, pero además de los cientos de páginas de papeleo que debían completarse y luego aprobarse, Kris y Junmyeon también tendrían que comparecer ante el tribunal tan pronto como terminara el papeleo.  
Debido a eso, no le habían dicho a Minseok sobre los procedimientos.   
El niño de seis años estaba más entusiasmado con la perspectiva de comenzar la escuela de todos modos, y qué tan pronto Junmyeon le compraría zapatillas nuevas, ya que ya había crecido con las últimas.  
El sábado por la mañana, Junmyeon estaba vistiendo a Minseok mientras Kris preparaba el desayuno y sonó el teléfono. Nervioso, Kris lo respondió.  
“¿Hola?"  
“Hola, esta es Lucy", escuchó Kris.  
“Buenos días, Lucy", Kris respondió, "¿está todo bien?"  
Aunque Lucy les había asegurado varias veces que no había ninguna razón para que algo saliera mal con la adopción de Minseok, la pareja estaba razonablemente nerviosa.  
Mientras Minseok no fuera oficialmente su hijo, algo podría pasar.  
"¿Está Junmyeon cerca?", Lucy preguntó, "no te preocupes, sin embargo. No se trata de Minseok ".  
"¿Junmyeonnie?", Kris llamó, "¿puedes bajar un minuto?"Junmyeon entró en la habitación, Minseok se agarró la espalda y soltó una risita.  
"¿Qué es?", Quiso saber.  
"Es Lucy", dijo Kris, y la expresión de Junmyeon de inmediato se puso seria.   
Se sentó y a Minseok le revolvió y pelo  
“Minnie, ve a jugar en la sala de estar un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Hyung estará allí en un segundo."  
"Esta bien", dijo Minseok, apresurándose. Su nuevo camión de bomberos era más interesante que el asunto de los adultos de todos modos.  
Cuando Minseok se fue, Kris cambió el teléfono a altavoz.  
“Está bien, Junmyeon está aquí", dijo Kris.  
“Buenos días, Lucy", saludó Junmyeon, "¿cuál es el problema?",El inglés de Junmyeon ya casi no tenía acento, Kris notó. El orgullo llenaba su pecho.  
“Tengo un niño aquí", dijo Lucy, "Necesito un lugar para él en este momento, y preferiblemente uno sin mujeres. Inmediatamente me vinieron a la mente ".  
"¿Sin mujeres?", Repitió Junmyeon, confundido.  
“Lleva cinco meses en un hogar de acogida y tres familias me han dicho que no pueden cuidarlo", dijo Lucy, "tiene solo cinco años".  
"¿Que le sucedió?"  
“Todavía no lo sabemos", dijo Lucy, "no ha estado en un hogar de acogida el tiempo suficiente para comenzar a ver a un terapeuta, pero tiene problemasgraves con las mujeres y la feminidad”.  
Kris pudo ver por qué serían el hogar perfecto para tal problema.  
"¿Él es peligroso?", Kris preguntó.  
Hubo un breve silencio en el otro extremo del teléfono.  
“En general, no", dijo, "sin embargo, hacia las mujeres y las niñas, él tiende a tener arrebatos violentos. Las otras familias se quejaron de gritos, rasguños, mordeduras y algunas faltas de respeto en general".  
Junmyeon y Kris intercambiaron una mirada.  
“Sé que es un caso difícil", suspiró Lucy, "pero necesito que se quede en algún lugar, al menos por esta noche".  
“Está bien", dijo Junmyeon después de que Kris asintió, "¿cuándo lo traerás?"  
“Esta noche", dijo Lucy, "¿eso estaría bien?"  
“Por supuesto", dijo Junmyeon.Después de intercambiar las bromas habituales, terminaron la conversación.  
La pareja se miró y Junmyeon suspiró.  
“Bien", dijo, "planeamos ir de compras hoy de todos modos".  
La casa de Kris y Junmyeon tenía tres habitaciones libres. Una de ellas había sido habilitada para Minseok, y ahora Kris metía cajas tras cajas en el cuarto libre restante para dejar espacio para su nuevo hijo de crianza.  
Junmyeon estaba armando los muebles mientras Kris escuchaba demasiados aullidos de dolor.   
Su esposo tenía muchos talentos, pero la madera no era uno de ellos.  
“Hyung, ¿por qué estás construyendo una cama?", Preguntó Minseok.  
Estaba agarrando su nuevo oso de peluche, una compra de su nuevo tour de compras.   
El niño también había ganado lápices de colores, una mochila y zapatillas nuevas para un comienzo escolar exitoso.  
"Tu trabajadora social llamó", dijo Junmyeon, "daremos la bienvenida a un nuevo hijo adoptivo hoy. Él es más joven que tú, así que tienes que cuidarlo Bien, ¿de acuerdo?"  
“¡Está bien!", Dijo alegremente Minseok, "¡podemos jugar con mi camión de bomberos, mi playmobil y mi osito de peluche!"  
"Eres un buen chico", dijo Junmyeon distraídamente, reuniendo las instrucciones para la cama.   
Luego, miró lo que se suponía que era la cama, pero tenía algunas piezas que sobresalían en ángulos bastante extraños.  
"Creo que lo hice mal".  
Por la noche, Kris y Junmyeon estaban bien preparados. Su casa estaba limpia, la habitación del chico nuevo estaba preparada, y Minseok estaba lleno de entusiasmo por tener un compañero de juegos.  
"Espero que sea bueno", dijo Minseok,”debería ser bueno y jugar conmigo".   
"Estoy seguro de que será bueno", dijo Junmyeon.  
Kris pudo ver que estaba nervioso. Por lo que sabían, su segundo hijo adoptivo no sería tan fácil de manejar como Minseok.  
El niño pequeño se levantó cuando sonó el timbre , corriendo para abrir la puerta.  
"¡Lucy!", Exclamó.  
"Hola, Minseok", dijo la mujer de aspecto cansado, "¿cómo has estado?"  
“Bien", dijo Minseok en inglés, "¡Kris-hyung me está enseñando inglés!"  
“Ya veo, has mejorado mucho", complementó Lucy, "¿dónde está tu Kris-hyung?"  
"Aquí mismo", dijo Kris, caminando hacia la puerta con Junmyeon a su lado, "¿dónde está nuestro recién llegado?"  
Sin decir nada, Lucy señaló a un niño pequeño que estaba de pie junto a ella, pero un poco más lejos de la puerta. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión en su rostro que estaba medio enojada.  
“A él no le gustó ", dijo Lucy, "Luhan, ¿no quieres venir a saludar a tus nuevos padres adoptivos?"  
"No", dijo Luhan.  
Kris se dio cuenta de que el chico era asiático, como todos ellos, pero su inglés era fluido.  
"¿Pero no quieres jugar?", Minseok exclamó: "¡Puedo mostrarte mi camión de bomberos! ¡Venga!"  
Los ojos de Luhan encontraron los de Minseok.   
Aunque Luhan era un año más joven, Kris supuso que tenían aproximadamente la misma altura.  
"¿Camión de bomberos?", Repitió Luhan.  
Minseok asintió con entusiasmo. "¡Ven!"Le tendió la mano a Luhan y, después de unos segundos de consideración, el chico la tomó, dejando que Minseok lo empujara hacia adentro.  
Tan pronto como los niños desaparecieron de la vista, Lucy suspiró profundamente, relajando su postura.  
"Él es", ella comenzó, "gruñón".  
"¿Qué le pasó?", Dijo Kris.  
“Por lo que sabemos, fue adoptado de China por una pareja que intentaba obtener un hijo", explicó Lucy, "en algún momento, la madre se fue con su hermana. Luhan fue acogido por los servicios sociales después de que los vecinos llamaron a la policía porque escucharon gritos y vidrios rotos desde el interior de la casa. Su padre fue considerado incapaz de cuidarlo y su madre lo puso en adopción ".  
Junmyeon se quedó sin "¡Eso es terrible!"  
"Luhan necesita un hogar de crianza a largo plazo para que pueda comenzar a ver a un terapeuta", dijo Lucy.  
“Haremos lo mejor que podamos", dijo Junmyeon, "pero si lastima a Minseok, no puede quedarse aquí".  
Desde arriba, los adultos oyeron risas.  
“Parece que va bien", dijo Lucy, "Luhan odia a las mujeres con pasión, pero no sabemos por qué. Hacia los hombres generalmente es muy amigable ".  
Le entregó los papeles de Luhan a kris y una pequeña bolsa de plástico.  
“Hay algunas prendas y juguetes", dijo Lucy, "todo lo demás debe estar documentado en el papeleo".  
“Gracias, Lucy", dijo Junmyeon, "disculpa la pregunta, pero ... ¿todo va bien?"  
"¿Con la adopción?", Preguntó Lucy, "¡por supuesto! Y, por cierto, felicitaciones. Minseok parece estar muy feliz aquí ".  
“Eso espero ", dijo Junmyeon.  
"Ustedes van a ser adoptantes en serie, ya lo sé", dijo Lucy, "las personas con corazones blandos como ustedes,siempre terminan con todo un equipo de fútbol".  
“Ahh, no", dijo Junmyeon, sonrojándose salvajemente, " Creo que dos niños son suficientes.  
Lucy solo le dirigió una mirada. "Ya veremos", dijo, "Me tengo que ir ahora, muchachos. Sean amable con los niños, ¿de acuerdo?”,Kris balbuceó ante el tono de Lucy, pero Junmyeon solo sonrió cálidamente.  
"Que tengas una buena noche, Lucy. No deberíamos dejar a los niños solos por mucho tiempo de todos modos ".  
Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, la pareja compartió una mirada. Kris dejó los papeles y la bolsa de plástico y silenciosamente, se arrastraron escaleras arriba.  
Querían observar a Luhan ahora que Lucy se había ido.  
¿Tenía razón la mujer y Luhan se alegraría ahora que ella se había ido?  
Los dos hombres se detuvieron debajo de la puerta abierta de la habitación de Minseok, escuchando.  
“Y Kris-hyung trabaja mucho, pero cuando está en casa, puedes sentarte en su regazo y él verá dibujos animados contigo", decía Minseok, "pero cuando la puerta de la habitación está cerrada con llave, no se nos permite entrar".  
"¿Por qué no?", Luhan preguntó.  
"Junmyeon-hyung dijo que cuando la puerta está cerrada con llave, está jugando un juego de adultos con Kris-hyung", dijo Minseok.  
Kris le dio a Junmyeon una mirada incrédula; su esposo solo se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada.  
"¿Y dónde está la novia?", Preguntó Luhan.  
"¿Novia?"  
"Sí, ¿Junmyeon-hyung y Kris-hyung tienen novias?"  
Kris se sorprendió al escuchar que Luhan los llamaba hyung. ¿No era chino? ¿Había adoptado el hábito de Minseok tan rápido?,Escucharon a Minseok reírse.  
"Junmyeon-hyung es el novio de Kris-hyung, tonto", dijo Minseok.  
"¿Puedes tener un novio?", Dijo Luhan, completamente asombrado, "¡eso es genial!"  
“Lo sé, ¿verdad?", Minseok dijo, "algún día, también quiero tener un novio o una novia".  
“Quiero un novio", dijo Luhan con determinación.   
Minseok no comentó eso, pero de repente cambió el tema.  
"Oye, ¿crees que ahora que estás aquí, Hyung nos comprará un coche de policía para el camión de bomberos?”  
“Tal vez mañana", dijo Junmyeon, entrando a la habitación de Minseok, "necesitas cenar y luego ir a la cama". "¿Ya?", Se quejó Minseok, levantando los brazos para que Junmyeon lo recogiera.  
Junmyeon lo hizo con dificultad visible. Minseok se estaba poniendo demasiado pesado para levantar.  
"Puedes jugar con Luhan mañana", prometió Junmyeon, "Incluso te compraré el coche de policía si prometes comerte todas tus verduras".Minseok hizo una mueca.  
"Pero son asquerosas", se quejó.  
"Son deliciosas", Kris no estuvo de acuerdo, tomando a Minseok de Junmyeon, "todo lo que cocinan Junmyeon es delicioso, ¿no es así?" Se inclinó más cerca de la oreja de Minseok. "Tienes que decir que sí o él estará triste, Minnie".Minseok jadeó.   
"¡No estés triste, Junmyeon-hyung! ¡Las verduras son asquerosas incluso cuando no las cocinas!”  
Junmyeon no pudo evitar reír. Le tendió una mano a Luhan.  
"Vamos, Luhan", dijo, "vamos a ver si esas verduras son tan asquerosas como dice Minseok".  
Después de unos tensos segundos, Luhan deslizó su mano en la de Junmyeon y siguió a los demás escaleras abajo.  
Kris sentó a Minseok con un resoplido: ¿se supone que los niños de seis años son tan pesados? - y sacó los platos de la cena de un armario.   
Colocó los cubiertos mientras Junmyeon colocó la comida en la mesa y puso algo de ella en los platos de plástico a prueba de derrames de Minseok y Luhan.  
Afortunadamente, los dos niños no eran comedores caprichosos, incluso si Minseok hizo una mueca de nuevo cuando Junmyeon le ofreció una cucharada de espinacas.   
Después de la cena, Junmyeon concluyó que habían sido lo suficientemente buenos como para justificar la compra del auto de la policía como recompensa.  
"¿Estarás bien con los dos muchachos mañana?", Preguntó Kris cuando los habían acostado, agotados después de una larga noche de jugar con los demás, "podemos ir de compras juntos el próximo fin de semana".  
“Mañana es domingo, amor, las tiendas no estarán abiertas ", le recordó Junmyeon con suavidad," “Iré con ellos el lunes. Luhan ha estado bien hasta ahora, no hay razón para que no funcione ".  
Al final resultó que, Luhan no era exigente cuando se trataba de comida, pero lo compensó por ser extremadamente delicado con su ropa.  
“Es rosa", declaró, dibujando una mirada confusa en Minseok.  
"Me gusta", dijo el chico mayor, sosteniendo una simple camisa de color rosa claro con el logo de un gato en la parte delantera, "¡es lindo!"  
"El rosa es color para niñas", insistió Luhan. Junmyeon escuchaba atentamente.   
Lucy había llamado, diciendo que la primera cita de Luhan con su terapeuta no sería hasta dentro de cuatro semanas .Junmyeon quería poder decirle al terapeuta cuál era exactamente el problema.  
“Es bonito", dijo Minseok.  
"¡Es un color de niña y no soy una niña!", Gritó Luhan y, para horror de Junmyeon, estalló en lágrimas.Recogió a Luhan en sus brazos.  
Hasta ahora, Luhan había estado distante con el contacto físico, más con Kris que con Junmyeon, pero ahora Junmyeon no podía evitarlo.  
Luhan se puso rígido por un momento y sus lágrimas desaparecieron bruscamente. Junmyeon lo retuvo por unos segundos más antes de poner a Luhan abajo, sin saber cómo manejar la situación.  
"¿Estás bien?", Le preguntó a la niña de cinco años.  
“No lloré", dijo de repente Luhan.  
Minseok ladeó la cabeza.   
“Sí, lo hiciste", dijo inútilmente.  
“No", Luhan insistió, "Soy un niño y los niños no lloran".  
Lento pero seguro, el comportamiento de Luhan comenzaba a formar una imagen gigante y desagradable.   
Junmyeon y Luhan finalmente pusieron algunas ropas en verde y azul, así como algunos juguetes (incluido el querido coche de policía de Minseok).Cuando llegaron a casa, Junmyeon le pidió a Luhan que fuera a la sala con él.  
"¿Hice algo mal?", Luhan preguntó dócilmente.   
Su estado de ánimo cambia cambia como latigazos para Junmyeon. En un momento,es ruidoso y confiado,en otros, se vuelve tímido y reacio.  
"No, no", Junmyeon se apresuró a decir: "Sólo quiero hablarte de algo".  
"¿Es porque lloré?", Dijo Luhan con los ojos muy abiertos, "¡Lo siento! ¡No lo volveré a hacer!"  
“Luhan", comenzó Junmyeon, luego suspiró y se contuvo. "Luhan, si te sientes triste o enojado o frustrado, quiero que me digas, ¿de acuerdo? Está bien llorar, pero necesito saber por qué, así que sé que no estás herido ".  
“Pero los niños no lloran ", dijo Luhan, un poco inseguro ahora.  
“Por supuesto que sí", dijo Junmyeon, "¿debería contarte un secreto?"Luhan asintió."Cuando era más joven, mis padres fueron realmente muy malos conmigo. Lloré mucho porque eso me dolió ".  
“¿Por qué lo fueron ? ", Luhan frunció el ceño.  
“Querían que tuviera una novia, no un novio", explicó Junmyeon,”no les gustaba Kris-hyung. Kris-hyung me abrazó hasta que ya no tenía ganas de llorar.¿Y sabes qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera llorado?Luhan lo miró inquisitivamente."Me hubiera quedado triste por mucho, mucho tiempo", dijo Junmyeon, "por eso está bien llorar". Necesitas dejar salir toda la tristeza ".  
“Pero mi papá", comenzó a decir Luhan, "él siempre dijo que me parezco a una niña y que solo las chicas lloran”Luhan se interrumpió, sollozando. "Las chicas son débiles", dijo.  
“Luhan", dijo Junmyeon, "tu papá probablemente te dijo cosas que te hicieron sentir realmente herido, ¿no es así? Y se equivocó al hacer eso. Nunca debes lastimar a otra persona y no sentir pena después porque eso te hace una mala persona. ¿Y deberías escuchar a la gente mala?  
“No", susurró Luhan, y luego, "¿fue mi papá una mala persona?"  
“No lo sé, Luhan", dijo Junmyeon, "tal vez él mismo estaba triste y no sabía cómo manejarlo".  
"Era malo", dijo Luhan, "dijo que me parezco a una niña, que quería un hijo, y no una niña".  
“Oh, Luhan", dijo Junmyeon, poniendo al niño en su regazo. "Lo siento. el fue malo contigo "No hay nada de malo en ser una chica, pero si sientes que eres un chico, entonces eres un chico, no importa lo que hagas".  
Luhan volvió a sollozar, luego asintió.Después de unos minutos, se levantó.  
“Necesito pensar", anunció, una frase extraña para un niño de cinco años.  
Minseok bajó las escaleras unos minutos después, gruñón de que Luhan no quería jugar con él.  
“Shush, Minnie", dijo Junmyeon, pasando sus dedos por el cabello del niño, "a veces la gente necesita estar sola".  
Esa noche, cuando Kris llegó a casa, Luhan se le acercó y levantó los brazos. Kris, bastante confundido, cumplió con la petición no formulada y levantó a Luhan en su cadera.  
“¿Estás bien, pequeño?", Preguntó, meciendo a Luhan un poco.  
“Tengo que dejar salir mi tristeza", dijo Luhan, "Junmyeon-hyung dijo que lo abrazaste cuando sus padres fueron malos y la tristeza se fue".  
Kris todavía no entendía, pero dejó que Luhan se acurrucara bajo su barbilla cuando se acomodó en el sofá, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor del diminuto cuerpo del niño.Al cabo de un rato, Luhan parpadeó, sentándose.  
"Todavía estoy triste", dijo, "pero tal vez no tanto".  
“Bueno, puedes venir y abrazarme en cualquier momento cuando estés triste", dijo Kris.   
Luego fue a buscar a Junmyeon para un merecido beso de bienvenida a casa.  
Cuando Junmyeon y Kris entregaron la documentación para la adopción de Luhan unos meses más tarde, Lucy solo se rió de ellos.  
"¿Un equipo de fútbol tiene cuántos miembros?", Dijo por teléfono.  
Inquieto, Junmyeon colgó el teléfono.

A Luhan no le gustaban las chicas. Según su terapeuta, el padre de Luhan había abusado, golpeándolo cada vez que se comportaba de una manera que el hombre consideraba "demasiado femenina". En consecuencia, Luhan había desarrollado una aversión por todo lo relacionado con la feminidad y especialmente con las niñas.  
Junmyeon se preocupaba por Luhan.El chico estaba bien en casa, pero ¿cómo se comportaría en la escuela? Juntos, Kris y Junmyeon tomaron la decisión de no enviar a Luhan al jardín de Infantes.  
De esa manera, tendría un año de terapia hasta que tuviera que interactuar con las niñas en la escuela.  
Mientras Luhan se quedaba en casa con Junmyeon por un poco más de tiempo, el primer día de clases de Minseok se acercaba rápidamente.  
“Crecen tan rápido", dijo Junmyeon la noche anterior.  
“Lo conocemos desde hace menos de un año", declaró Kris.  
“Tan rápido", dijo Junmyeon, limpiando una lágrima falsa de su mejilla.  
Al día siguiente, la nueva mochila de Minseok llena de lápices y papel y frente a la puerta, las lágrimas de Junmyeon ya no eran tan falsas.  
"Tienes que ir con Kris-hyung, ¿no es agradable?", Dijo, pero Kris pudo ver que sus ojos estaban llorosos.  
"Junmyeon-hyung", dijo Minseok, "tal vez no necesito ir a la escuela".  
“Tienes que ir para ser inteligente", dijo Junmyeon, preocupándose por la pequeña ropa de la escuela de Minseok. No había uniforme escolar, pero junmyeon había vestido al niño con algo parecido de todos modos para causar una buena impresión.  
"¡Ya soy inteligente, hyung!", Dijo Minseok.  
“Sí, lo eres", dijo Junmyeon, abrazando a Minseok, "lo eres".  
“Vamos, Minnie", dijo Kris, "volverás a casa en poco tiempo y harás muchas cosas divertidas".  
El labio inferior de Minseok se tambaleó, pero no lloró. Kris salió por la puerta, la pequeña palma de Minseok se enroscó alrededor de su mano derecha y la mochila roja del niño en su izquierda.  
"¡Adiós, Minnie!", Luhan gritó desde la puerta, "¡regresa rápido!"

En frente de la escuela había innumerables madres tratando de convencer a sus primeros años para que finalmente se fueran. Kris era, por lo que podía Ver, el único padre, pero no le importaba.  
Las manos de Minseok se curvaron en las solapas del cuello de la chaqueta de Kris, lo que le impidió bajar a Minseok.  
“Minnie", dijo Kris, "¿no quieres ir a buscar nuevos amigos?" Minseok negó con la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizados.  
“No me dejes hyung", gimió, y eso hirió el corazón de Kris. Estaba tan cerca de decir que sí, claro, quién necesita la escuela de todos modos, simplemente quedémonos en casa y nos abrasaremos todo el día , pero sabía que era necesario.  
Soltó la mano de Minseok de su ropa con gran dificultad y lo dejó en el suelo. Fue una lucha luchar contra Minseok en las correas de su mochila roja y,cuando Kris llevó a Minseok a las puertas de la escuela, estaba llorando abiertamente.  
“Minnie", dijo Kris, ahora desesperado de nuevo, "si dejas de llorar en este momento, hyung te comprará helado cuando venga por ti".  
"¿Chocolate?", Minseok hipo. Kris sacó una toallita húmeda del bolsillo y limpió el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y mocos de Minseok.  
“Chocolate y fresa", Kris prometió, "pero no puedes decirle a Junmyeon-hyung, ¿de acuerdo?"  
“Está bien", dijo Minseok. Valientemente, dio un paso hacia la puerta de la escuela. Entonces, se dio la vuelta.  
“Sigue", Kris alentó. La expresión de Minseok fue desgarradora.Con pasos lentos y tristes, agarrando las correas de su mochila, Minseok caminó hacia la señora que estaba delante de él y que estaba recogiendo todoslos primeros años.  
“¿El primero?", Dijo con simpatía una mujer a su lado.  
“Sí", dijo Kris. Su garganta se sentía extrañamente apretada .  
"El primero siempre es el más difícil", dijo la mujer, "Tengo tres".  
“Sólo tengo dos", dijo Kris.  
“Ah, todavía te ves joven, hay tiempo más que suficiente", dijo la mujer, "la primera vez que ves a tu hijo irse a la escuela, lloras. Para la tercera vez, no puedes esperar hasta que los mocosos se hayan ido por unas horas ".  
Kris pensó que nunca le gustaría ver a sus hijos alejarse de él.  
En su segundo día, Minseok se fue sin llorar.Una semana después, apenas le echó un vistazo a Kris mientras agarraba su mochila, huyendo mientras gritaba "¡Adiós papá, que tengas un buen día,papá!"  
“Tú también", dijo Kris automáticamente, antes de darse cuenta del significado de la palabra que Minseok acababa de decir.  
Inmediatamente, sacó su teléfono.  
“Myeonnie", dijo, "Myeonnie, no vas a creer lo que acaba de suceder".

El proceso de adopción fue lento. Después de meses sin progreso, Junmyeon dejó de mirar el teléfono como un halcón. Estaba demasiado ocupado con su familia para estar en guardia todo el tiempo.  
Hoy, él estaba de compras. Luhan estaba sentado en el carrito de compras, buscando productos diferentes de vez en cuando que Junmyeon ponía denuevo cada vez.  
De repente, Luhan buscó un artículo que Junmyeon no había esperado.La terapia de Luhan iba bien, pero incluso su terapeuta lo atribuyó principalmente a que los contactos de Luhan estaban limitados a los hombres. Cómo iba a tratar a las chicas más adelante, quedaba por ver.  
Ahora, él sostenía un paquete de broches rosados muy brillante . A los ojos de Junmyeon, eran bastante feos, se podía ver que se producían a bajo precio y se rompían rápidamente.  
Sin embargo, estaba intrigado de que Luhan hubiera elegido broches para el cabello de todas las cosas.  
"¿Quieres tenerlos?", Preguntó Junmyeon.  
"No", dijo Luhan, pero mantuvo las horquillas en sus manos.  
"Tu cabello se está haciendo largo", dijo Junmyeon, "podemos comprarlo para más tarde, si quieres?"Las horquillas eran baratas. No importaría, incluso si tuviera que tirarlos.Luhan vaciló."Mi cabello también es largo", ofreció Junmyeon, "si no los quieres, yo los compraré".  
Junmyeon preferiría volver a limpiar el baño después de que ambos niños contrajeran un bicho en el estómago que usar estos broches para el cabello, pero Luhan no tenía que saberlo.  
"Está bien", dijo Luhan, y se dirigieron a la caja.  
Esa noche, cuando Kris llegó a casa con Minseok detrás de él, se sorprendió por la aparición de Junmyeon. Su flequillo fue recortado con algo rosado ybrillante, y él tenía más de las cosas brillantes en sus manos.  
"Bienvenido a casa", dijo, besando la mejilla de Kris. Antes de que Kris supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, su pequeño esposo se puso de puntillas y sepuso el broche rosa en el pelo.  
"¿Qué está pasando?", Kris preguntó.  
"Solo sigue con esto", dijo Junmyeon, "Luhan los escogió".  
"Son bonitas", dijo Minseok, "¿puedo tener una?"  
"Por supuesto", dijo Junmyeon, cortando el flequillo de Minseok con dos broches rosados. "Tu cabello se está haciendo largo, también. Tal vez debería llevarte a ti y a Luhan para un corte de pelo.  
Los ojos de Minseok se ensancharon.  
"¡No!", Protestó, "¡No quiero!"  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"¡Los monstruos me atraparán!", Exclamó el niño de seis años.  
"¿En serio?", Dijo Junmyeon, "¡pero si no te vas, Junmyeon-monstruo te comerá!"  
"¡Nooo!", Minseok chilló, corriendo hacia la sala de estar, seguido por Junmyeon. Desde el pasillo, Kris pudo escuchar la risa de Minseok, con Luhan participando.  
"¡Hyung! Hyung! ¡No te lo comas!”,Kris se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos, sonriendo.   
Ahora estaba feliz, con los niños en la casa. Verlos, reír y jugar con su esposo, le produjo un profundo Sentimiento de satisfacción que nunca antes había sentido.  
"No lo comeré, pero solo si me das un abrazo".Kris entró en la sala de estar, queriendo comentar sobre la adorable escena frente a él, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.  
"Es Lucy", dijo. Junmyeon se enderezó.  
"Minnie, Lu, ¿puedes darnos unos momentos a solas?"Los niños murmuraron, pero cumplieron con la solicitud de Junmyeon, subiendo las escaleras para jugar. Kris levantó el teléfono y lo puso en el altavoz.  
"¿Hola?"  
"Llegaré directo al punto, ¿tienes una cama libre?"  
Kris intercambió una mirada con Junmyeon.  
“¿No realmente?"Escuchó a Lucy resoplar."¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó Junmyeon.  
“Tengo un niño, lo estaban tratando en un hospital cercano, pero ahora lo van a dar de alta antes de lo previsto y necesita ir a algún lugar", dijo Lucy,sonando sin aliento, "él es un chico tan dulce que no lo notarán ". No dará problemas, lo prometo”.   
Junmyeon y Kris compartieron otra mirada.  
“Tal vez Luhan pueda quedarse en la habitación de Minseok para esta noche?", Sugirió.Antes de que Kris pudiera responder,Lucy dijo:"¡Ustedes son salvavidas! Estaré allí en media hora"  
" ¿¡Media hora ?! Espera un minuto”.  
No funciono Lucy ya había terminado la llamada.Por suerte, Luhan no protestó cuando Kris y Junmyeon le dijeron que tendría que compartir una habitación con Minseok para pasar la noche. Por el contrario, parecía bastante emocionado de acurrucarse con Minseok, y cuando le preguntaron si estaba de acuerdo con eso, el chico solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a su coche de policía.  
Apenas lograron despejar un poco la entrada que normalmente estaba llena de pequeñas zapatillas, periódicos viejos, paraguas y otras chucherías cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.  
Kris abrió la puerta, Luhan y Minseok se asomaron por la esquina con curiosidad detrás de él.  
"Lucy", saludó Kris, pero se sintió más atraído por el niño en sus brazos.  
Era pequeño, definitivamente más joven que Minseok y Luhan. El chico estaba completamente quieto, como si estuviera dormido, pero Kris podía ver que sus ojos estaban abiertos.  
Eran enormes, oscuros y llenos de miedo.  
"Creo que es mejor si entro por un minuto", dijo Lucy, y eso fue preocupante. Lucy nunca había querido entrar antes.  
Ella trató de bajar al niño, y mientras él no protestaba, él gimió. Junmyeon le quitó al niño, tratando de consolarlo frotándole la espalda.  
"Estaré arriba", le dijo a Kris, meciendo suavemente al chico que estaba completamente rígido en sus brazos, y se dirigió a la escalera.  
Luhan y Minseok lo siguieron, intimidados por el repentino cambio en la atmósfera. Una vez que se fueron, Lucy se sentó en el sofá con un suspiro.  
"¿Qué le pasó?", Dijo Kris, refiriéndose al niño,  
“está aterrorizado"."Yixing es un caso especial", dijo Lucy, entregándole a Kris una carpeta con la que ya estaba muy familiarizado, "sufre de hemofilia".  
“Haemo, ¿qué?"  
“La hemofilia es un defecto genético que evita que su sangre se coagule cuando está herido ", explicó Lucy," incluso las heridas leves pueden ser peligrosas para él, porque no dejan de sangrar. Las personas afectadas por la hemofilia también experimentan sangrado interno, lo que provoca la inflamación de las articulaciones, es muy, muy doloroso”.Ella respiró hondo. "Los padres de Yixing no eran muy ...comprensivos de su situación. Normalmente, los niños con hemofilia pueden ser tratados hoy en día y llevar una vida cercana a la normal. Los padres de Yixing lo lastimaron, lo que provocó contusiones y daños en las caderas y las rodillas. Fue retirado de su cuidado por cargos de negligencia médica ".  
“Eso es terrible", dijo Kris, tratando de entender cómo alguien podía lastimar a un niño que era tan pequeño, tan asustado y tan vulnerable. ¿Qué clase demonstruos lastimarían a un niño así?"Puede quedarse aquí", dijo Kris. "Estoy bastante seguro de que Junmyeon mataría a cualquiera que intente llevarse a Yixing ahora".  
“Y por eso me gustan las dos", dijo Lucy, "él necesitará chequeos regulares. en el hospital. Durante los próximos días, no debería caminar mucho porque lleva una rodillera. "Yixing tiene tres años y aparte de estar asustado, no ha mostrado ningún comportamiento desobediente o agresivo".  
“Está bien", dijo Kris, "está bien, pero ¿cómo lo tratamos? No quiero lastimarlo ".  
“Sé amable ", dijo Lucy," se lastima con facilidad. No debe pelear o jugar aproximadamente hasta que haya comenzado el tratamiento en el hospital ".

Kris sabía que estaría demasiado asustado para alzar a Yixing hasta que tuviera su medicina. El niño era muy pequeño, casi todavía era un bebé, y era tan frágil.  
Alrededor de una hora y media después, la familia estaba en la mesa. Minseok siguió alentando a Yixing para que hablara, pero el niño pequeño solo los Miró con ojos grandes mientras Junmyeon seguía tratando de poner una masa de verduras en su boca.  
"Bien hecho", elogió al niño cuando se tragó otra cucharada, "¿es sabroso? ¿Sabe bien? "Él solo recibió una mirada en blanco a cambio.  
Junmyeon lavó a Yixing mientras Kris luchaba con Minseok y Luhan en sus pijamas.  
“Papá, ¿por qué Xing está tan callado?", Quiso saber Minseok.   
Kris extendió la mano para acariciar el cabello de Minseok. Sentía que necesitaba calmarse.  
“Yixing está un poco enfermo, Minnie. Ambos tienen que ser muy, muy cuidadosos cuando jueguen con él, ¿de acuerdo? "  
“¿Por qué? ", Luhan quería saber.  
"¿Sabes lo asustado que estás cuando te caes y te raspas las rodillas?", Preguntó Kris. Ambos chicos asintieron."Bueno, cuando Yixing se lastima a sí mismo, no deja de sangrar y eso es muy peligroso. También tiene moretones con facilidad, así que tenemos que protegerlo mucho ".

"¡Lo protegeré!", Exclamó Minseok, "No lo dejaré caer en ningún lado".  
“Buen chico", dijo Kris.  
"¡Yo también lo protegeré!", Dijo Luhan, sin querer quedarse afuera. Amaba los elogios de Kris.  
"Ambos son buenos chicos", dijo Kris, "ayudarán a Junmyeonnie a mantener a Yixing a salvo, lo sé".

Kris se tomó el siguiente día libre.Necesitaban hacer mucho, y él quería estar allí para eso.   
En primer lugar, compraron un buggy. Yixing tenía la edad suficiente para caminar, pero lo Suficientemente pequeño para agotarse fácilmente, y un buggy proporcionaría un método seguro de transporte.  
Kris se puso un poco verde cuando una enfermera del hospital les mostró cómo administrar las inyecciones a Yixing. Tendría que recibirlos cada cuarenta y ocho horas, pero de lo contrario se evitaría los efectos de su enfermedad.  
"Yixing sufre de hemofilia tipo A", la enfermera les explicó amablemente, "ahora que está recibiendo tratamiento, sus moretones restantes deberían sanara una velocidad normal".  
Se les pidió que regresaran en unas pocas semanas, cuando se determinaría qué tan grave era el daño a las articulaciones de la rodilla y la cadera deYixing. En el caso más extremo, se les dijo, tendría que reemplazarle las articulaciones.  
Junmyeon apretó al niño de tres años más cerca ante estas palabras.   
Desde que Yixing había entrado en su casa, no había dicho una palabra y se movía muy poco.Tanto Kris como Junmyeon se sintieron protectores con el niño pequeño, y escuchar que Yixing podría tener que sufrir una cirugía tan extensa tan joven,especialmente porque el daño se había prevenido, era difícil de escuchar.  
"Estarás bien, Xing", Junmyeon susurró en el suave cabello de bebé de Yixing. El niño no respondió.  
Unos días después de que Yixing llegó a su casa, Junmyeon se enfermó de nuevo. No era inusual, pero normalmente Junmyeon se enfermaba después de ser infectado por uno de los niños. Sin embargo, los tres niños estaban sanos y llenos de energía y, para empeorar las cosas, los padres de Kris estaban en un viaje de fin de semana fuera de la ciudad.  
“Estoy realmente mal", Junmyeon le dijo a través de su nariz tapada. Parecía miserable y también algo adorable; Kris arrulló y le dio un beso en la frente.  
“Descansa, Myeonnie, llevaré a los niños a trabajar conmigo. Hoy no es un día ocupado ".  
Junmyeon estornudó, sus manos alcanzando más tejidos.  
“Bueno”. Fue una mala señal que Junmyeon se sintiera lo suficientemente mal como para estar de acuerdo con Kris tan rápido. La mayoría de las veces, Kris teníaque pelearse si sugería que Junmyeon debería descansar.  
“¡Muchachos! ¡Prepárate, van a ir a trabajar conmigo hoy! ". Era sábado; Minseok no estaba en la escuela. Kris confiaba en que podía manejar a los niños.   
Yixing era un ángel literal, todavía no lo habían convencido de hablar, y Minseok y Luhan se portaron bien en general.  
“Papá, ¿dónde está el trabajo?", Preguntó Luhan.   
Desde que Minseok había empezado a llamarlo así, Luhan había empezado a copiar al mayor.Todavía llamaban a Junmyeon hyung, y Kris se preguntó si no sabían ninguna otra palabra para "padre".  
Por ahora, Junmyeon y Kris habían decidido no comentar sobre el hábito de los niños. Podían hablar en detalle sobre sus nombres cuando finalmente se aprobara la adopción de los niños.  
“Ya lo verás", dijo Kris, "¿fuiste al baño?"Los ojos de Luhan se ensancharon. "¡No!"Se apresuró a hacer lo suyo. Kris se había ido una vez sin recordárselo a los chicos y nunca volvería a cometer ese error.  
Minseok se puso sus zapatos de velcro y ayudó a Luhan a hacer lo mismo, mientras que Kris ató a Yixing a lo que era básicamente un portabebés para niños pequeños.  
A Yixing no se le permitió caminar todavía, el refuerzo para las rodillas era un recordatorio constante de los abusos que sufrió el niño, por lo que Kris y Junmyeon consideraron que era lo más seguro cagar a Yixing en su pecho. El niño era lo suficientemente pequeño como para que el peso fuera manejable, pero también tenían un cochecito por si acaso.  
Kris ayudó a Minseok y Luhan a ponerse las chaquetas, cargaron su bolso, las cosas de los niños y el buggy de Yixing en el auto, y luego se fue a trabajar.  
Estaba realmente contento de ser su propio jefe, más o menos. Siempre que entregó nuevas ideas para las canciones, y que a sus superiores les gustaban,era un hombre libre.  
Desde que Minseok llegó a su casa, Kris había considerado convertir la habitación restante en un pequeño estudio para que pudiera trabajar desde su Casa. Realmente no le gustaba dejar a Junmyeon solo en casa todo el día, especialmente ahora que Yixing estaba allí.  
“Papá tiene que trabajar hoy, tendrán que jugar un poco, ¿de acuerdo?", Dijo Kris, vigilando de vez en cuando a los tres niños en la espalda, cada uno bien sujetos al asiento del auto.  
“Sí, papá", dijeron Minseok y Luhan obedientemente. Yixing solo lo miro .  
El estudio estaba casi vacío, a excepción de Jackson, quien levantó la vista cuando entró Kris.  
“Woah, ¿qué es el día de trae a tu hijo al trabajo ?", Preguntó.  
“Niños, este es mi compañero de trabajo Jackson", dijo Kris, y se acercó a Jackson hasta que los niños no pudieron escuchar. "Una palabra equivocada y serás el ladrón de hoy en su juego de ladrones y policías", susurró.  
Pareciendo bastante intimidado, Jackson asintió.  
“Papá, ¿qué hacen estos botones?", Preguntó Luhan.  
“Pueden cambiar el audio", explicó Kris, "si dices algo, puedo grabarlo y luego hacerlo más alto o más bajo, más rápido o más lento ..."  
“Eso rimó", se rió Minseok. Kris tuvo que sonreír. Minseok, con sus blandas mejillas, era simplemente adorable.  
“Papá, ¿qué es esto?", Luhan continuó sus preguntas.  
“Un micrófono".   
"¿Y qué es esto?"  
“Auriculares. Tú los conoces, Junmyeon-hyung también los usa en casa, ¿te acuerdas?Luhan negó con la cabeza, pero no fue disuadido.  
Después de que Kris explicara cada mueble y tecnología en la habitación, Luhan se aburrió Repentinamente y le pidió a Minseok que jugara con él.  
Se acomodaron en una esquina:   
"¡rápido, Oficial Minseok! ¡El criminal está escapando! "- y Krisfinalmente tuvo la oportunidad de dirigir su atención a Yixing.  
"¿Cuántos años tiene él?", Preguntó Jackson. Hizo una mueca graciosa frente a Yixing, pero el niño solo parecía asustado y vagamente alarmado en lugarde divertido.  
“Tres", dijo Kris.  
"¡Woah, eres tan grande!", Exclamó Jackson.   
La expresión de Yixing cambió a una obviamente incómoda. Intentó volverse y miró a Kris con ojos grandes y suplicantes.  
"Huh", dijo Jackson, "¡normalmente,le agradó a los niños!"  
"Yixing es un caso especial", dijo Kris, sacando a Yixing de su prisión y dejándolo suavemente en el suelo cuando no dejó de retorcerse.  
Jackson se fue poco después, diciendo que necesitaba trabajar un poco, y Kris quería hacer lo mismo. Le dio a Yixing unos juguetes blandos y una caja de jugos, se aseguró de que no hubiera bordes afilados en sus inmediaciones y se dirigió a su computadora.  
Por un tiempo, todo estuvo tranquilo, excepto por los sonidos de Luhan y Minseok. Entonces, Kris sintió un leve tirón en la pierna del pantalón y descubrióa Yixing, aferrándose al material y usándolo para levantarse y ponerse de pie.  
"¿Qué quieres, pequeño?", Preguntó Kris, "¿tienes hambre? ¿Necesitas ir al baño?Recibió titubeantes titubeos en sus dos preguntas."¿Algo duele?"Una vez más, Yixing negó con la cabeza.   
Tiró de la pierna del pantalón de Kris, la misma expresión de súplica en sus ojos que le había dado a Jackson antes.  
"¿Qué es?", Preguntó Kris, despistado. ¡Sería mucho más fácil si Yixing acaba de hablar! Levantó a Yixing a su regazo, sorprendido cuando el chico le dio el más mínimo indicio de sonrisa y se acomodó, alcanzando el teclado de Kris con sus dedos pequeños y pegajosos."¿Querías ver la consola?", Kris preguntó, "¿Querías jugar?"Yixing lo ignoró a favor de presionar botones al azar.   
Kris rápidamente guardó su último proyecto y dejó que Yixing hiciera lo que quería."Oye, Xing, mira esto", dijo Kris, girando un poco la silla para mirar su teclado. Presionó una de las teclas, y casi se rió ante la expresión absolutamente asombrada en la cara de Yixing cuando escuchó el ruido."Increíble, ¿verdad?", Dijo.   
Yixing se retorció de nuevo, tratando de llegar al teclado. Si Kris tuviera que describir la forma en que Yixing miraba el teclado,diría que el niño de tres años se había enamorado.  
Su respiración se volvió dificultosa, pequeños resoplidos abandonaron el pecho de Yixing mientras trataba de hacer frente a su nuevo amor.  
“Es un piano", dijo Kris, "suena bien, ¿verdad?", Yixing abrió la boca y, al momento siguiente, Kris casi la echó de menos, los labios de Yixing formaron la palabra  
“piano". Estaba muy tranquilo, pero era la primera palabra de Yixing, y Kris sintió una repentina oleada de felicidad.  
"¡Xing!", Exclamó, apretando al niño más cerca de su pecho, "¿puedes decir eso otra vez? ¡Lo hiciste muy bien! ", Yixing le sonrió tímidamente, como si no pudiera creer que Kris estaba feliz por una cosa tan pequeña.  
“Piano", repitió el niño.  
“Eso es correcto", dijo Kris, abrazando a Yixing contra su pecho, "es un piano".Yixing dejó que Kris lo abrazara por unos segundos, pero luego se retorció hasta que estuvo sentado frente al teclado nuevamente. Cada vez que presionaba una tecla, Yixing jadeaba fascinado, sus ojos negros brillaban con pura satisfacción.  
Kris se preguntó si había clases de piano para niños de tres años.


	4. Zoológico y Regalos

Cuando Junmyeon estaba sano de nuevo, sugirió que deberían ir a un zoológico.  
"Será agradable ir antes de que haga demasiado frío, y apuesto a que a los niños les encantará", dijo, y Kris, muy débil por los ojos suplicantes de sumarido, no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.  
"Está bien", dijo, dándole un beso a la sien de Junmyeon. Uno de estos días, deben dejar a los niños con sus padres y solo tomarse unas horas para ellos Mismos.   
Hasta ahora, lo habían pospuesto, no querían dejar a Luhan solo con su abuela por temor a las rabietas, pero Luhan no había tenido una en casidos meses.Para un niño de cinco años, eso fue básicamente para siempre.  
Una tarde soleada de domingo en otoño, cargaron sus suministros para niños en el auto (Kris insistió en que Yixing tenía que usar el cochecito esta vez, en lugar de ser cargado ) y fueron al zoológico.  
Luhan y Minseok estaban saltando entusiasmados alrededor de Junmyeon tan pronto como él les desabrochó los cinturones de seguridad y los puso en el suelo.   
Yixing estaba tranquilo, como siempre, pero también tenía mucho sueño. Se habían levantado temprano para llegar antes de que se llenara Demasiado.  
"Hyung, ¿habrá jirafas?", Preguntó Minseok.  
"Jirafa", repitió Yixing adormilada.El chico más joven ya no tenía que usar una rodillera. De hecho, Junmyeon y Kris estaban destinados a alentar a Yixing a caminar, pero por el momento,todavía lo ataron al cochecito. Los ojos del niño se estaban cerrando y Kris temía que se enfrentara a la planta en el pavimento.  
"Por supuesto", respondió Junmyeon, envolviendo una mano alrededor de Luhan cuando Luhan se alejó un paso demasiado lejos.  
"¿Y E-le-fantes?", Luhan quería saber.  
"También elefantes", confirmó Junmyeon.  
"Hyung, hyung, ¿sabías que las jirafas son el ... el animal más alto en la tierra?", Dijo Minseok, tropezando con sus palabras en su emoción.  
"¿De verdad?", Dijo Junmyeon, "wow. ¿Cómo lo sabes? "  
"¡Mi maestro me lo dijo! ", Minseok le dijo con una sonrisa," las jirafas duermen por menos de dos horas al día. Pueden llegar a tener veinticinco años.Viven en África ".  
"Eres tan inteligente", felicitó Junmyeon, caminando hacia la entrada con un chico a cada lado mientras Kris empujaba el carrito de Yixing. Kris pagó por sus boletos, distraídamente al escuchar a Luhan quejarse de que quería ir a la escuela y también aprender cosas interesantes sobre las jirafas.  
"Te diré algo", le dijo Kris a él cuando la mujer de la recepción le dio los boletos, "¡podemos aprender sobre jirafas hoy, y cuando comienzas la escuela,puedes contarle a todos los demás niños sobre eso!"Los ojos de Luhan se iluminaron.  
"¡A las jirafas!", Gritó con considerable volumen y se fue corriendo.  
"¡Yo también!", Dijo Minseok, aún más fuerte, y tanto Kris como Junmyeon se estremecieron. Por suerte, el parque estaba casi vacío y no había nadie para juzgarlos.  
"Jirafas ", susurró Yixing en voz baja, con los ojos cerrados.Encontraron a las jirafas bastante rápido, y tanto Luhan como Minseok estaban pegados a la cerca, con los ojos muy abiertos y fascinados.   
A los ojos deKris, los animales no hacían nada de ese aspecto, pero él estaba bien si los niños estaban bien.  
"¿Te estás divirtiendo, Minnie?", Preguntó, extendiendo la mano para despeinar el cabello del niño.  
"Las jirafas pueden tener cuellos de 1,8 metros de largo", fue la respuesta de Minseok. Junmyeon no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de sorpresa de sumarido y, antes de que Kris pudiera protestar, escuchó el disparador de una cámara de teléfono inteligente para capturar el momento.  
"Eso es bueno", dijo Kris.Después de un rato de caminar, Yixing finalmente estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para dejarlo en el suelo. Junmyeon sostuvo su mano y Kris empujó el buggy ahora vacío, los chicos mayores corriendo hacia adelante.  
"¡Papá, mira! ¡Son venados! "  
" Son gacelas, Luhan ".Tomó tres horas de carrera constante para que los chicos se cansaran. Yixing hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había retirado a su cochecito, señalando a los Animales de los que quería más información.Cuando Luhan comenzó a lloriquear, sabían que deberían descansar.  
Kris puso a Yixing en su regazo, ofreciéndole rodajas de manzana de vez en cuando. Minseok estaba robando algo cuando pensó que Kris no estaba Mirando.  
Luhan prácticamente había inhalado el sándwich que Junmyeon le había dado y miró al viejo más de cerca mientras limpiaba las manos de Luhan con unpaño húmedo.  
"Hyung", Luhan dijo de repente, "¿eres mi mamá?"Junmyeon se atragantó, la toallita húmeda cayó de sus manos.  
"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?", Preguntó. Luhan se encogió de hombros.  
"Uno de los padres es el papá", explicó, "y uno es la mamá".  
"Pero, ¿por qué soy la mamá?"  
"Porque papá ya es papá", dijo Luhan, "duh".  
"Bien", dijo Junmyeon, "No puedo ser tu mamá".  
"¿Por qué no?", Luhan frunció el ceño.  
"Debido a que las mamás son mujeres,Lulu", intervino Minseok, "y Hyung es un niño".  
"Pero él me abraza y cocina para mí", dijo Luhan, "y me compra ropa nueva y me cepilla el cabello".  
"Un Hyung puede hacer todas esas cosas", dijo Junmyeon. Luhan todavía parecía confundido, por lo que Junmyeon trató de pensar en otra forma de explicar."Mira, Luhan", dijo, "los pájaros pueden volar, ¿verdad? Se llaman pájaros porque pueden volar. Si un animal no puede volar, no es un pájaro. De la misma manera, los niños no pueden ser mamás, porque necesitas ser una niña para ser mamá ".Luhan pareció confundido por un momento más antes de decidir que el tema ya no era interesante.  
"¡A ver a los ciervos !", Exclamó, saltando de la mesa.  
Su última parada fue en un zoológico de mascotas. Kris se derritió al ver a Yixing acariciando cuidadosamente a un conejito, con los ojos bien abiertos en concentración.  
"Qué buen chico", dijo el cuidador del zoológico, "es muy amable".  
"Realmente lo es", dijo Kris, levantando su teléfono inteligente de nuevo cuando Yixing se rió. Oh Dios, se rió con un conejito en su pequeño regazo. Kris nunca se iba a recuperar de esto.  
Mientras tanto, la atención de Luhan había sido captada por otro tipo de animal.  
"Eso es un pollo", le dijo un cuidador del zoológico, "¿quieres acariciar a uno?"Luhan asintió y el cuidador le mostró cómo acariciar un pollo después de ganarse su confianza con algunos bocadillos primero.  
"Es suave", dijo Luhan, acariciando el pollo, "Me gusta".  
"También me gustan", dijo el guardia del zoológico con una sonrisa, "¡son mis pájaros favoritos!"  
"¿Son pájaros?", Dijo Luhan, "¿por qué no vuelan lejos?"  
"Oh, las gallinas no pueden volar", respondió el guardián del zoológico.  
"Ellos ... no pueden?", Dijo Luhan. Cayó sobre su trasero, completamente en shock.  
Cuando salieron del zoológico de mascotas, Luhan de repente alcanzó la mano de Junmyeon.  
"Hyung", dijo con firmeza, "si las gallinas no pueden volar y siguen siendo pájaros, puedes ser mi mamá aunque seas un niño".Junmyeon se quedó sin palabras, incapaz de argumentar en contra de la lógica perfecta del preescolar. Su boca se abrió, luego se cerró, luego se abrió denuevo. Finalmente, él negó con la cabeza.  
"Bien", dijo Junmyeon, "Puedo ser tu mamá".Hizo contacto visual con Kris, quien estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse. "Voy a ser la mejor mamá", dijo, "solo mírame".  
"Mami", dijo Yixing alegremente, aplaudiendo con sus manos.  
(Después de algunos años, a medida que los niños crecían, perdieron el hábito de llamar a Junmyeon mamá , en lugar de optar por "Appa", no antes de pasar la tradición a sus hermanos menores).  
Poco antes de Navidad de ese año, Junmyeon y Kris finalmente recibieron la llamada que habían estado esperando durante mucho, mucho tiempo.  
"Oigan, muchachos", dijo Lucy por teléfono, "Me alegra contarles que finalmente se cumplieron sus papeles".Si Junmyeon lloraba en el pecho de Kris, nadie tenía que saberlo. Serían los padres de Minseok y Luhan, ante la ley y cualquier otra persona, y ese pensamiento fue increíble para Junmyeon, quien había pensado que nunca podría tener hijos no hace mucho tiempo.  
"¿Crees que serán felices?", Preguntó Junmyeon.Kris olfateó el cabello de su marido.  
"Ellos literalmente te llaman mami, Myeonnie. Por supuesto que serán felices ".  
"Sabes que no podemos dejar a Yixing atrás ahora, ¿verdad?"Kris pensó en las fotos guardadas en su teléfono inteligente; Yixing, con el conejito en su regazo. Yixing con su preciosa sonrisa.  
"No lo soñaría", dijo.  
Los chicos se divirtieron mucho durante la navidad. Los padres de Kris vinieron, con aún más regalos para los más pequeños, y después de que el árbol estuviera decorado y la madre de Kris había ayudado a Junmyeon a preparar la comida, realmente se sentía como la fiesta familiar que se suponía que era la Navidad.  
El padre de Kris tenía a Luhan en su regazo, contándole una historia. Luhan adoraba a su abuelo, siempre acudiendo a él por mimos y atención. Al padre de Kris definitivamente no le importaba, porque Minseok y Yixing eran los bebés de la abuela.  
"¡Es tan bueno tener niños en la casa otra vez!", Dijo la madre de Kris, sus brazos se enrollaban alegremente alrededor de la cintura de Yixing.  
"Puedes tenerlos en cualquier momento", dijo Kris, "en realidad, solo di una palabra: ¿qué te parece el Año Nuevo? Podría pasar un tiempo de calidad con Junmyeon - "Junmyeon empujó a su marido.  
"¡Pareces que estás vendiendo a nuestros niños!"  
"Solo por un día", dijo Kris, "o tal vez dos".  
"Papá, no", protestó Minseok, "Quiero quedarme aquí".   
"¿No quieres pasar más tiempo con la abuela?"Minseok hizo un puchero. "No."  
"¿Por qué no?"  
"Porque te amo".Esa confesión dejó a Kris sin palabras. El niño de seis años frente a él lo miraba tan seriamente, Kris se estaba derritiendo. Su corazón ahora se había convertido en papilla.  
"También te amo", dijo Kris, abrazando a Minseok contra su pecho.  
"Lo consiguen todo cuando lo miran así", Junmyeon le susurró a los padres de Kris, "es tan blando".  
"Cállate", Kris dijo, "No merezco esta falta de respeto".  
Después de la cena, los niños usualmente se cansaban bastante rápido. Hoy, estaban demasiado emocionados para tener sueño.  
"¡Regalos!", Luhan cantó, "regalos,regalos,regalos,regalos-"  
"Sí, lo tengo", dijo Kris secamente.  
"Nunca antes había tenido regalos de Navidad", dijo Luhan con grandes ojos, y se apartó de Kris de nuevo, "Regalos, Regalos, regalos, regalos-"  
Aproximadamente una hora después, todos los niños tenían suéteres y bufandas tejidas a mano (cortesía de la madre de Kris), así como innumerables juguetes nuevos.   
Minseok obtuvo una grúa de la misma línea de juguetes de donde venían su coche de policía y su camión de bomberos, y Luhan estaba contento con su nuevo equipo de fútbol. Recientemente, él había estado hablando de querer jugar.El más feliz, sin embargo, fue Yixing. Estaba completamente enamorado de su nuevo teclado de plástico. Era diminuto, y parecía una especie de hojalata,pero el niño aún estaba sobre la luna. Siguió presionando las teclas, encantado con cada sonido que producía el teclado.Todos estaban felices, pero Kris y Junmyeon tenían un último regalo que dar.  
"Minnie, Lu", dijo Junmyeon, "¿podrían venir aquí por un segundo?". Fue difícil convencer a Minseok de que había algo más importante que su nueva grúa de juguete, pero lograron captar la atención de los dos niños. O mejor dicho, Kris lo hizo agarrándolos alrededor de la cintura y colocándolos a ambos en su regazo.  
"¿Qué es, mami?", Luhan quería saber. Junmyeon respiró hondo.   
"¿Todavía recuerdan cómo vivían con otras personas antes?", Preguntó, "¿y que no somos tus verdaderos padres?"Los ojos de Minseok se agrandaron y su labio inferior comenzó a tambalearse. "¿Tenemos que irnos?"  
"No, Minnie, no", dijo Junmyeon rápidamente, limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos de Minseok, "es lo contrario".Extendió un pedazo de papel para que el niño lo viera. Por supuesto que no lo entendería, la lectura de Minseok todavía era un tanto torpe, pero Minseok agarro el papel con interés de todos modos."Esto dice que ahora somos sus padres", explicó Junmyeon, "no tienesn que volver a vivir con otras personas nunca más. Antes, usted pertenecía al gobierno y solo nos ocupábamos de usted. Ahora, somos tus verdaderos padres ".  
"¿¡De verdad ?!", Luhan dijo, "¿Nos están adoptando?"  
"¿Sabes lo que significa adopción?", Preguntó Kris, algo asombrada. Luhan solo asintió.  
"He sido adoptado antes", afirmó.  
"Bueno, esta es la última vez que serás adoptado", dijo Kris, inconscientemente apretando su agarre sobre el chico, "ahora perteneces a nuestra familia".  
De repente, Minseok estalló en lágrimas. Más bien sorprendido, Junmyeon le tendió los brazos y trató de consolar al niño que lloraba lo mejor que pudo.  
"¿Qué pasa, bebé?", Preguntó, frotando la espalda de Minseok, "¿No eres feliz?"  
"Lo Soy", Minseok sollozó, "lo soy ..."Más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "Estoy muy feliz!"Tocado por el arrebato emocional de Minseok, Junmyeon tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas. Para entonces, la madre de Kris también había empezado a alcanzar un pañuelo, y para completar el festival de los gritos, Yixing comenzó a unirse.  
"Xing-xing, ¿por qué lloras?", Preguntó Kris. Ver a Yixing llorar fue una visión desgarradora, pero el niño estaba asustado porque todos los demás estaban llorando.  
Esa noche, los tres niños se fueron a la cama después de llorar hasta quedarse dormidos,Minseok agarró la copia de sus papeles de adopción en su pecho como si fuera un oso de peluche.


	5. Los dos Problemáticos

Unos años despues...  
"¡Diviértanse en la escuela, chicos!", Dijo Junmyeon. Hoy había hecho tres , revisó la tarea de tres niños y ajustó tres conjuntos. Y ahora,salían por la puerta, a la escuela.  
Junmyeon suspiró. Después de que Yixing había comenzado la escuela, había vuelto a trabajar porque estaba solo por quedarse en casa todo el día.Sin embargo, no estaba contento. Su trabajo no lo cumplió como lo había hecho quedarse en casa con los niños.  
"¿Estás bien?", Kris preguntó, viendo la cara infeliz de su marido. Los niños ni siquiera querían que los trajeran a la escuela con el auto, no; insistieron en tomar el autobús escolar porque ya eran todos mayores.  
"Extraño a mis bebés", dijo Junmyeon. No tenía que irse al trabajo por dos horas más y Kris se quedó para hacerle compañía.  
"Todavía son tus bebés", dijo Kris.  
"¿Pero por cuánto tiempo?", Exclamó Junmyeon, "¡Minseok dejará la escuela primaria el próximo año!"Junmyeon se puso pálido. "Oh Dios, él está dejando la escuela primaria el próximo año. Hará viajes, saldrá, se emborrachará, hará cosas irresponsables y se mudará a la universidad".   
"Myeonnie", Kris dijo con suavidad, "él tiene once." A Kris le dolió ver a Junmyeon tan descontento. Para ser honesto, él también sufría del síndrome del nido vacío.  
Justo ayer, Yixing había dicho que era demasiado viejo para sostener la mano de su papá ahora. Kris estaría mintiendo si dijera que no hacía que su corazón se sintiera incómodamente pesado.  
En lugar de tocar el pequeño teclado de plástico, Yixing participaba en competencias de piano en su escuela. En lugar de jugar en su patio trasero, Luhan estaba en un verdadero club de fútbol, y Minseok era el mejor estudiante de su grado y el presidente de la clase.Tal vez, pensó Kris, tal vez también extrañaba a sus bebés.  
Esa noche, el sueño no quería venir a él. Yixing ya no usaba su luz nocturna y Luhan había anunciado que era demasiado viejo para los cuentos y que podía irse a la cama solo. Dios, realmente estaban creciendo, ¿verdad?  
"Deja de moverte", se quejó Junmyeon, "estás dejando entrar todo el aire frío".  
"Lo siento", dijo Kris, tratando de quedarse quieto. Después de unos segundos, Kris se dio cuenta de que Junmyeon lo estaba mirando.  
"¿Qué es?", Preguntó, "Puedo oírte pensar".  
"Tengamos más hijos", Kris soltó sin pensar. Junmyeon se quedó quieto, antes de sentarse y encender la luz junto a la cama.  
"¿Hablas en serio?", Preguntó.Kris asintió.   
"Has sido infeliz", comenzó, "He sido infeliz. Ambos extrañamos a nuestros bebés, así que vamos a tener un poco más ".Junmyeon abrió la boca.   
"Nuestra casa no es lo suficientemente grande", argumentó.  
"Fácil, compremos una casa nueva". "Nuestro auto tampoco es lo suficientemente grande".  
"Vamos a comprar un auto nuevo".  
Ambos sabían que tenían suficiente dinero. El dinero no era el problema. Sin embargo, cambiar tu vida por completo fue un gran paso y cualquiera se asustaría al menos por eso.  
"Piénsalo, Myeonnie", dijo Kris, "hay tantos niños por ahí que no tienen padres. Tenemos los recursos y el tiempo para cuidarlos. Además, a Lucy le decepcionó mucho que paráramos en tres ".  
Junmyeon sonrió cuando recordó a Lucy indignada cuando decidieron dejar de acoger o adoptar para centrarse en los tres hijos que ya tenían.  
"Bueno", dijo, "no podemos decepcionar a Lucy, ¿verdad?"  
Kris encontró una casa enorme cerca de sus padres. Era un poco demasiado grande, con muchas habitaciones vacías que no tenían idea de cómo llenarlas.  
"Es mejor tener más habitaciones que no las suficientes", Kris se encogió de hombros,  
"tiene un patio bonito y el último propietario la está vendiendo por un buen precio. Tendremos que hacer algunos trabajos de construcción, pero el estado general de la casa no es malo ".  
Las próximas semanas estuvieron llenas de pintura, construcción, construcción y transporte de sus muebles. Para sorpresa de Junmyeon y Kris, Luhan y Minseok insistieron en que debían compartir habitación en la nueva casa en lugar de tener sus propias habitaciones.Parecía que algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.  
Al menos su habitación era más grande ahora, lo suficientemente grande para acomodar todas las cosas que los pre-adolescentes necesitaban para expresarse adecuadamente. Libros, carteles, trofeos y otras chucherías finalmente tuvieron un lugar en los nuevos estantes para niños.  
El teclado de Yixing tenía un lugar adecuado debajo de la ventana de su nueva habitación en lugar de la sala de estar (un gran alivio para Junmyeon, que amaba escuchar tocar el piano a Yixing, pero no a las 6 am de la mañana).  
Después de alrededor de tres meses, todas las habitaciones de la nueva casa fueron renovadas y habitables. Lucy estaba emocionada cuando la llamaron por primera vez en años, prometiendo estar atentos a los niños que encajarían en su familia.Llamó el día en que Kris llegó a casa con su nuevo auto más grande.  
"Son gemelos", les dijo, "bueno, no biológicamente, pero bien podrían serlo. En realidad, son hermanastros de la misma casa, y son un poco ... difíciles. "  
"¿Cómo ... difícil? ", Quiso saber Junmyeon.  
"Son muy enérgicos. No son niños malos, pero sus padres los descuidaron por completo y no están acostumbrados a la mayoría de las reglas. Nunca aprendieron".  
"¿Cuántos años tienen?", Kris dijo.  
"Cinco años de edad", dijo Lucy, "Creo que necesitan un hogar estable para crecer bien, y podrían beneficiarse de tener a los niños mayores cerca".Cinco años de edad. Junmyeon y Kris ya habían pasado por tres niños de cinco años. Ellos podrían manejar esto.  
"¿Cuándo puedes traerlos?", Kris preguntó.  
Kim Jongdae y Byun Baekhyun eran pequeños. Aunque no estaban relacionados biológicamente, se parecían mucho; tenían el mismo pelo oscuro y la misma expresión ceñuda en sus caras.  
"¿Cuándo podemos volver a casa?", Jongdae preguntó: "No quiero estar aquí".  
"Tus padres están pasando por un momento difícil, Jongdae", dijo Lucy, "te quedarás aquí en su lugar, ¿de acuerdo? "Jongdae se cruzó de brazos. Baekhyun estaba de pie detrás de él, notó Junmyeon. Tal vez era el hermano más tímido?  
"Hola", dijo, agachándose hasta la altura de los chicos, "Soy Junmyeon, pero puedes llamarme hyung, si quieres".Los ojos de Jongdae se llenaron de interés de repente.  
"¿Eres coreano?"  
"Con eso consigues a todos los niños", Lucy suspiró, "bueno, ya sabes el ejercicio. Llámame si algo sale mal".Y una vez más, Kris tomó la carpeta adentro, hojeando las páginas, mientras que Junmyeon se aseguró de hacer que sus recién llegados se sintieran como en casa.  
La historia de Jongdae y Baekhyun fue triste.La madre de Baekhyun estaba soltera y embarazada cuando conoció al padre de Jongdae a través de Internet. Ella pensó que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero él la estaba engañando todo el tiempo. Cuando finalmente se mudó a Canadá, la relación se convirtió en negligencia y abuso mutuo, con los niños en el centro.  
Kris negó con la cabeza ante el informe que describía cómo se había encontrado a Baekhyun y Jongdae: bajo peso, sucio y con ropa demasiado pequeña para ellos, jugando solos en el patio descuidado mientras su padre estaba fuera y la madre estaba bebiendo.  
Su padre fue declarado demasiado violento como para recuperar la custodia de los niños. La madre fue enviada a rehabilitación y se negó a volver a verlos, y los entregó voluntariamente para su adopción.Con un profundo suspiro, Kris colocó la carpeta en la mesa del sofá, subiendo las escaleras para ver cómo estaba su familia.  
"¿Son estos los nuevos?", Luhan preguntó desde su puerta. Kris asintió.  
"Han estado pasando por un momento difícil, así que sé tolerante con ellos un poco, ¿de acuerdo?".Tuvo suerte de que sus tres hijos tuvieran al menos la capacidad de recordar su primera infancia y comprendieran que otros niños experimentan los mismos problemas.  
"Claro que sí", dijo Luhan, "pero es mejor que se queden fuera de mi habitación".  
"Puedes cerrar la puerta", dijo Kris. Podía entender que Luhan no quería a dos niños de cinco años impredecibles en su habitación.  
"¿Dónde están tus hermanos?", Preguntó.  
"Minseok está en nuestra habitación, y Yixing está practicando", dijo Luhan. Kris asintió.  
"Está bien, puedes conocer a los otros chicos en la cena más tarde", Kris dijo: "Estoy seguro de que necesitan algo de tiempo para instalarse".  
Como padre de crianza, aprendes a guardar los repuestos de todo. Kris observó con cariño que Junmyeon les daba a los gemelos algo de ropa y sus cepillos de dientes, verdes y con forma de dinosaurio, mientras hablaban con ellos en voz baja y gentil.Los gemelos no estaban tan aterrorizados como lo había estado Yixing cuando llegó a su casa. En cambio, parecían bastante perdidos, como si no entendieran por qué Junmyeon les estaba contando todo esto.  
"¿Cuándo volveremos a casa?", Preguntó Jongdae después de un rato. Junmyeon solo sonrió tristemente.  
"No en mucho tiempo, Jongdae-ah. Lucy te explicó que tienes que quedarte aquí por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?"Baekhyun no dijo nada.En la cena, los gemelos inhalaron todo lo que se puso delante de ellos como si nunca volvieran a ver comida.Kris pudo ver que Junmyeon quería darles más, pero ambos sabían que sería una elección equivocada. Si estaban tan hambrientos, era mejor dejar que sus sistemas digestivos se acostumbraran a los alimentos lentamente.  
Los otros tres niños estaban principalmente callados, intercambiando miradas de vez en cuando.  
"Gracias, Appa", dijo Yixing cuando terminó la cena, "estuvo tan bien como siempre".  
"Eres tan dulce, Xing", dijo Junmyeon, conmovido por las palabras del niño de ocho años, "puedes ir a jugar, ¿vale? Es el turno de Luhan de ayudarme con los platos de hoy ".  
Luhan lo hizo, sin quejarse; Kris se agachó frente a los gemelos.  
"¿Quieren tomar una ducha?", Preguntó, "Puedo leerles una historia antes de ir a la cama, si quieres. Nos quedan muchos libros de los chicos mayores, podemos ver si hay algo que te guste".  
Los dos niños lo miraron con una sospecha ligeramente velada.  
"¿Por qué?", Preguntó Baekhyun. Jongdae estaba agarrando el brazo de su hermano.  
"Porque es la hora de acostarse pronto", explicó Kris.  
"¿hora de acostarse?"  
"Ya es bastante tarde", dijo Kris, sin detenerse en el hecho de que ninguno de ellos parecía estar familiarizado con el concepto de la hora de acostarse, "los niños de cinco años necesitan dormir mucho para que poder crecer bien. Venga."  
Baekhyun insistió en que él y Jongdae podían bañarse solos. Kris no estaba convencido, pero no estaba dispuesto a asustarlos o convencerlos de que lo dejaran ayudar durante su primera noche.Kris esperó frente al baño hasta que salieron de nuevo. Minseok se le acercó lentamente, sentándose a su lado.  
"Ellos no son como nosotros, ¿verdad?", Preguntó el niño. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas de preocupación.  
"No", dijo Kris, "pero los ayudaremos. Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero cuando Luhan vino aquí, él también estaba realmente asustado. Yixing también. "Minseok se encogió de hombros.  
"Lo sé. Quiero decir, la mitad de nuestros horarios semanales son citas con terapeuta".Kris resopló.  
"Dijiste que te gusta tu terapeuta".Luego, el niño se quedó callado por un segundo antes de hablar nuevamente.  
"¿Crees que Baekhyun y Jongdae necesitan un terapeuta?"  
"Probablemente", dijo Kris, "ya veremos. Son muy vacilantes ".  
"Tal vez pueda hablar con ellos", dijo Minseok,"Lo intentaré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"  
"No es tu responsabilidad hacer que se sientan mejor", dijo Kris, "déja que tu Appa y yo nos preocupemos por eso y solo Sé un niño feliz, Minnie. ¿Has terminado tus deberes?"Minseok puso los ojos en blanco.  
"Sí papá. Siempre termino mi tarea antes de la cena ".  
"Está bien, entonces asegúrate de que Luhan también tenga su tarea, siempre la olvida en su escritorio ", dijo Kris, poniéndose de pie cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de la puerta,"Tengo que conseguir a los gemelos en pijamas ".  
Cuando Junmyeon estaba subiendo las escaleras, Kris tenía a las dos gemelos en la cama.  
"¿Quieres elegir un libro?", Preguntó, sosteniendo algunas de las cosas antiguas de sus hijos. Las miradas que recibió estaban medio confundidas, medio impresionadas.  
"No, puedo irme a dormir solo", dijo Baekhyun.  
"Está bien", Kris cedió, "tal vez mañana, entonces."Empujó el edredón un poco más alto en el pecho de los gemelos, Junmyeon mirando desde la puerta. Los gemelos habían insistido en que quería quedarse en la misma cama, y Kris no vio una razón para no dejarlos.  
"Puse una luz de noche para ti", dijo, "buenas noches, Baekhyun y Jongdae. ¿Sabe a dónde debe ir si nos necesita por la noche? "Vacilante, Jongdae asintió."¿Quieres que te deje la puerta abierta?"Otro asentimiento."Está bien", dijo Kris, "duerme bien".Dejó la puerta abierta un poco, lo suficiente para no molestarlos."Estarán bien", Kris le dijo a Junmyeon, "pero me recuerdan a los animales salvajes. No están acostumbrados a la compañía humana ". "solo tienen cinco ", dijo Junmyeon, recostándose cansadamente contra su marido," se acostumbrarán a ello".Junmyeon bostezó.  
"Vete a la cama, Myeonnie", dijo Kris.  
"¿Qué hay de ti?"  
"Me reuniré contigo más tarde. Todavía necesito ponerle a Xing su inyección y revisar la tarea de Luhan ".  
"Asegúrate de que no vuelva a dejarla en su escritorio", dijo Junmyeon adormilado.  
"Hmm-hmm", Kris tarareaba, "ahora vete, toma una ducha".  
"Te quiero", dijo Junmyeon.  
"También te amo."  
Ambos estaban muertos de cansancio, pero también se sentían contentos. Tal vez Lucy había tenido razón con respecto a ellos cuando los llamó Adoptantes en serie, después de todo.  
Al día siguiente, Junmyeon se despertó con manos diminutas que lo sacudían.  
"¿Hmm?", Dijo arrastrando las palabras, aún con emsueño, "¿Xing? ¿Qué es?"  
"Appa, Jongdae y Baekhyun se han ido ", susurró Yixing. Inmediatamente, Junmyeon se enderezó.  
"¿Qué?"  
"Miré en su habitación 'porque la puerta estaba abierta, pero su cama está vacía", dijo Yixing, con los ojos muy abiertos y asustados.  
Junmyeon no sabía cómo, pero un momento después, estaba usando su ropa y despertando a Kris.  
"Kris, Kris, los gemelos se han ido, los voy a buscar", dijo. Al igual que Junmyeon, Kris estaba sentado derecho dos segundos más tarde, con el pelo levantado en todas direcciones."Quédate aquí con los chicos", dijo Junmyeon, "Tomaré mi teléfono, llámame si los encuentras en la casa".  
Era Apenas después de las 7 de la mañana.En sábados, eso significaba dormir.  
La cabeza de Junmyeon estaba llena de pensamientos frenéticos mientras bajaba las escaleras apresuradamente. Sabía que la mayoría de los niños de cinco años no dormirían tan tarde, ¿por qué no había puesto la alarma?¿Qué tan ingenuo era asumir que vendrían a despertarlo como Minseok y Luhan solían hacer?¿Y si estaban heridos o perdidos?  
Dos pares de zapatillas pequeñas se habían ido del vestíbulo. Significaba que realmente habían salido de la casa y estaban vagando por el vecindario solos. Junmyeon se puso los zapatos y la chaqueta tan rápido como pudo, sin apenas recordar agarrar su teléfono y sus llaves antes de salir corriendo.  
"Baekhyun!", Llamó, mirando a su alrededor. No estaban a la vista. "¡Jongdae!"¿Cómo habían abierto la puerta? Junmyeon y Kris generalmente no guardaban las llaves, pero ninguno de los otros niños había logrado descubrir cómo abrir la puerta a los cinco años . Al menos no antes de que Junmyeon los atrapara.  
Dos de los caminos que conducían desde su casa eran callejones sin salida, por lo que Junmyeon revisó esos primero. La carretera restante conducía a un parque, y Junmyeon terminó allí, volviéndose cada vez más desesperado con cada paso.Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, sus pulmones ardían (no había corrido tanto de una vez en años ) cuando el movimiento en el columpio llamó su atención.  
"Oh, gracias a Dios", dijo Junmyeon, más lloroso de lo que le gustaba. Corrió hacia el patio de recreo construido en el parque, agarrando a un gemelo mientras caminaba y al otro desde el columpio lo más rápido que pudo.Ambos muchachos protestaron en voz alta por ser agarrados, pero Junmyeon no los iba a dejar escapar ahora.  
"¿En qué estaban pensando?", Gritó. Probablemente no fue la mejor opción de crianza, pero él no pudo evitarlo. Había estado tan preocupado."¿Cómo pudieron dejar la casa sin decirme? ¿Y si se hubiesen lastimado? ¿Que estaban pensando?"Dejó a los gemelos en el suelo, pero les agarró las manos. "Mírame. ¿Que estabas pensando?"Ambos niños lo miraban con total sorpresa.   
De la nada, Jongdae comenzó a llorar. Inmediatamente, Junmyeon se sintió mal."Volvamos a casa", dijo, "hablaremos de esto en casa, ¿de acuerdo?"Kris abrió la puerta antes de que Junmyeon pudiera, aliviado.  
"Los encontraste", dijo, "gracias a Dios. ¿Qué sucedió? "  
" Vamos a hablar de eso ahora mismo ", dijo Junmyeon. Kris dejó que sus ojos recorrieran a su agotado esposo, a Baekhyun y un Jongdae completamente asombrado,Jongdae que estaba cubierto de lágrimas y mocos, y asintió.  
Yixing se asomó por la esquina ante la conmoción en el pasillo.  
"¡Están de vuelta!", Exclamó alegremente, "¿a dónde fueron?"  
"Xing, ¿puedes esperar arriba, por favor?", Dijo Junmyeon, "necesitamos hablar con Baekhyun y Jongdae".Los gemelos parecieron encogerse ante los ojos tras estas palabras.  
Después de quitarles las chaquetas y los zapatos de los gemelos, Kris los acompañó a ellos y a su esposo a la sala de estar, levantando a los niños hasta el sofá.  
"Estoy muy molesto", susurró Junmyeon, "No quiero decir nada malo".  
"Entonces déjame empezar", dijo Kris, "recupera el aliento por un minuto".Kris empujó el otro sofá para que estuviera frente al que estaban sentados los chicos. Junmyeon se acomodó en el asiento a su lado; su cabello estaba empapado de sudor y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas.  
"Baekhyun, Jongdae", dijo Kris, dirigiéndose a los niños. Baekhyun se negaba a mirarlo y los ojos de Jongdae todavía estaban muy abiertos y húmedos."¿Saben lo que hicieron mal?"Jongdae estalló en lágrimas de nuevo.  
"N-no", sollozó, "lo siento. No te enojes".  
"No estoy enojado", dijo Kris, "estábamos preocupados, ¿de acuerdo? No se les permite salir de casa sin uno de nosotros ".Baekhyun levantó la vista.  
"¿Por qué?"Kris parpadeó.  
"Porque es peligroso afuera solo para los niños, Baekhyun. Podrías lastimarte y no tendríamos forma de saberlo ".  
"P-papi dijo que no deberíamos estar en la casa", Jongdae sollozó, "él no quiere vernos en la casa. Solo le damos problemas ...  
"Oh", Kris escuchó a Junmyeon decir. Lucy había dicho Jongdae y Baekhyun fueron descuidados, pero ninguno de ellos había imaginado algo así ."Oh, pobre bebé", dijo Junmyeon, levantando a Jongdae en su abrazo. "Siempre quiero tenerte conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Incluso si tienes problemas aveces, está bien ".  
"Te ... te pusimos tristes ", Jongdae gimió en su camisa.  
"Porque estaba muy preocupado", dijo Junmyeon, "podemos ir al parque en cualquier momento y jugar, pero primero tienes que decírmelo y debo ir contigo".  
"H-hyung", dijo Jongdae, "¿te gusto?"  
"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Junmyeon, acariciando el cabello de Jongdae, "jugaremos mucho juntos, ¿de acuerdo? Baekhyun, también".  
Eso fue suficiente para Baekhyun. Unos segundos más tarde, Kris tenia a un niño de cinco años ahogado en llanto también. Puso sus brazos alrededor del diminuto cuerpo, acariciando la espalda de Baekhyun para tranquilizarlo.Él nunca entendería cómo los padres podían hacer menos que cuidar a su hijo, pero si no estuvieran a la altura del trabajo, Kris lo haría.  
Baekhyun y Jongdae estaban confundidos permanentemente. Las cosas más normales les parecían extrañas o peculiares.Junmyeon tenía que enseñarles que se suponía que debías lavarte los dientes varias veces al día, que la hora de ir a la cama era algo que ocurría a diario y que cambiarse de ropa también era algo habitual. Sin embargo, siguieron muy bien las órdenes de Junmyeon, si sabían lo que se suponía que debían hacer. Después de unas pocas semanas, la familia se Habían establecido una nueva rutina, aunque los niños mayores todavía dudaban. No les gustó ni entendieron particularmente por qué Kris y Junmyeon trataron a los gemelos de manera diferente y los castigaron más a veces.  
Todo vino para empujar y empujar una mañana cuando Yixing se despertó temprano y bajó las escaleras, solo para encontrar a Baekhyun y Jongdae en la Estufa.  
"¡No se les permite usar eso!", Exclamó el niño de ocho años, "¡solo a papá y Appa se les permite usar la estufa!"  
"Cocino todo el tiempo", dijo distraídamente Baekhyun, "está bien". "¡No!", Exclamó Yixing y pisó el pie con fuerza, "¡baja el cuchillo! ¡No está permitido!"En ese momento, Minseok entró en la habitación, con oscuros círculos bajo sus ojos.  
"Xing? ¿Porque estas gritando?"  
"Baekhyun y Jongdae están usando la estufa", dijo Yixing en tono acusatorio, "¡lleva un cuchillo!"Yixing se acercó a Baekhyun, alcanzando el cuchillo. "¡Dámelo!"  
"¡No!"  
"¡No seas malo !"  
"¡Tú eres el que está malo!"  
"¡PAPI!"Kris se levantó directamente en su cama. Cuando uno de tus hijos gritaba de esa manera, mejor te movías rápido o no había ninguna garantía de lo que sucedería.  
En pantalones de chándal y sin camisa, se tambaleó escaleras abajo.  
"¡ PAPI !"  
"Sí, sí, ya voy", dijo Kris, todavía un poco mareada,  
"¿dónde está el fuego?"Cuando preguntó, no esperaba enfrentarse con humo real que venía de la sartén sobre la estufa. Aún peor, , fue Yixing, mirando a Kris con lágrimas en los ojos y sangre corriendo por su brazo.  
"Oh, Dios mío", dijo Kris. Yixing. Sangre.Humo.Con la velocidad que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, apagó la estufa y se volvió hacia Yixing. Minseok estaba tratando de consolar a los gemelos que también lloraban.  
"Está bien, Xing", dijo Kris cuando el niño de ocho años le mostró el brazo, esperando que lo solucionara, "deja que papá vea".  
El corte fue profundo. La sangre corría por las manos de Yixing, y Kris no sabía si era por hemofilia o simplemente porque era un corte severo.Con las manos cubiertas de sangre, Kris tomó su teléfono y llamó a una ambulancia.Kris fue con Yixing en la ambulancia. El chico se negó a dejarlo ir, y Kris habría matado a cualquiera que tratara de separarlo de su hijo ahora que se estaba Volviendo cada vez más pálido.  
"¿Junmyeon-hyung?", Dijo Baekhyun en voz baja. Junmyeon limpió la sangre del piso de la cocina y limpió la comida quemada, calmo a Minseok y luhan que estaban bastante enojados, y ahora estaba sentado en la sala de estar, esperando que Kris los llame."Junmyeon-hyung, lo siento mucho", continuó Baekhyun, "No quería lastimarlo".  
"Sé que no lo querías", dijo Junmyeon, y suspiró. Sintió que su ira hacia Baekhyun se disipaba cuando se enfrentaba a los ojos de cachorrito del niño,grandes y aterrorizados."Ya no hay objetos afilados, ¿de acuerdo?", Dijo Junmyeon, "tenemos algunas reglas nuevas. No se te permite tocar cosas afiladas sin supervisión y no se te permite encender ningún aparato electrónico sin supervisión. "  
"Pero tenía hambre ", murmuró Baekhyun abatido.  
"Entonces me despiertas", dijo Junmyeon, "Siempre te daré comida, pero tu preguntas, no tomas . Repite eso."  
"Preguntar, no tomar", repitió Baekhyun obedientemente.  
A veces, Jongdae y Baekhyun tenían problemas para recordar todas las nuevas reglas a las que tenían que adaptarse y Junmyeon había empezado a hacer que repitieran las reglas hasta que se convirtieran en una parte fija de su vida."Hora de acostarse a las siete", comenzó a decir Baekhyun en una canción infantil, "ducharse todos los días, lavarse los dientes todos los días, no salir de casa, no tocar la estufa ..."  
Junmyeon suspiró de nuevo.Le gustaban Jongdae y Baekhyun, realmente lo hacía, pero eran tan agotadores como sus tres hijos juntos.  
Yixing tenía que tener puntos de sutura, pero afortunadamente, eso era todo. Sus inyecciones habían prevenido algo peor, y Kris pudo llevarlo a casa nuevamente tan pronto como llenó la receta de Yixing para analgésicos.  
Con el tiempo, el dolor se olvidó, y para cuando Kris estaba despidiendo a los llorosos Baekhyun y Jongdae en la puerta de la escuela en su primer día escolar, parecía que siempre habían estado allí.


	6. Ningún niño es dejado atrás

~advertencia este capítulo contiene lenguaje fuerte y uso de insultos y maldiciones~

Ellos no planearon adoptar Kyungsoo.  
Junmyeon y Kris ya tenían cinco niños, y dos de ellos aún eran nuevos y se estaban adaptando; pero cuando Lucy llamó, contándoles sobre un niño de dos años que necesitaba un buen hogar, no podían decir que no.  
Fue otra adopción problemática , solo habló unas pocas palabras de coreano, y le intimidaba casi todo.  
Kris inmediatamente se enamoró de Kyungsoo. Le recordó mucho a Yixing cuando era pequeño, con la piel pálida y los ojos muy abiertos, tranquilo,amable y considerado.Todos los demás niños lo amaron de inmediato, ¿y quién no lo haría? Kyungsoo podía envolver a cualquiera alrededor de su dedo meñique en cuestión de segundos.  
Ellos definitivamente no planearon la adopción de Jongin.  
Es solo que Jongin era un bebé y nunca antes habían criado a un bebé. Además, Jongin era el niño más dulce, sonriéndole a todos mientras mostraba sus encías.Nunca lloraba a menos que tuviera hambre o estuviera solo, y era tan adorable.  
Cuando llegó Tao, unos meses más viejo que Jongin pero no menos lindo, Kris bajó el pie y lo llamó un día.  
Tenían ocho niños. Ocho hijos y tres de ellos eran bebés o niños pequeños. Luhan y Minseok estaban llegando a la pubertad, y mientras Minseok estaba tranquilo como siempre, definitivamente se mostró en Luhan. Baekhyun y Jongdae no fueron niños difíciles, pero definitivamente fueron más enérgicos y pegajosos que sus hijos mayores.Incluso Junmyeon y Kris, básicamente súper padres en ese momento, a veces necesitaban dormir. Ocho niños eran suficientes.  
Una mañana, como todas las mañanas, Junmyeon se levantó temprano para preparar el desayuno. Cuando seis loncheras estaban puestas en el mostrador y el olor de los panqueques se agitaba en el aire, Kris finalmente bajó las escaleras con los bebés, acomodándolos en sus sillas altas y tratando de convencerlos de que comieran su comida saludable y orgánica para bebés.  
Junmyeon despertaría a los niños mayores y pondría a Kyungsoo y los gemelos en sus atuendos, verificaría que todas las mochilas estuvieran completas y los acompañaría a la cocina para el desayuno.Luego, Kris llevaría a los niños mayores a su escuela secundaria, y Junmyeon enviaría a los más jóvenes al autobús.  
Por la tarde, Junmyeon puso a Jongin y Tao en su carruaje, vistió a Kyungsoo y se fue a dar un paseo. A Junmyeon le gustaba que Baekhyun, Jongdae y yixing salieran de su escuela a pie. También fue un buen ejercicio para Kyungsoo, que todavía estaba un poco tembloroso en sus pequeñas piernas.  
Kyungsoo fue rápido ese día, y Junmyeon llegó a la escuela primaria local un poco antes de lo planeado. En el carruaje, Jongin y Tao estaban durmiendo.Con cariño, Junmyeon acaricio las caras de los bebés. Tao todavía estaba amamantando a su chupete; Jongin lo había rechazado desde el primer día.  
Jongin tenía alrededor de un año ahora, y Tao uno y medio. Ambos habían aprendido a caminar recientemente, incluso si el registro de Jongin era solo Dieciséis pasos seguidos. Para consternación de Junmyeon, Tao también había comenzado a hablar no hacía mucho tiempo.Los bebés eran más lindos antes de saber la palabra "no".  
Kyungsoo estaba arrodillado, mirando algo en el pavimento. Junmyeon lo dejó estar, incluso si nunca dejaba de fascinarlo con qué facilidad se divertían los niños.  
"No te sientes en el suelo, ¿de acuerdo, bebé?", Dijo, "hace frío y te enfermarás".  
"Hmm", canturreó Kyungsoo, demasiado distraído por lo que había llamado su atención.  
De repente, la paz de Junmyeon se vio perturbada por el olor del humo. Irritado, miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar a otro padre que estaba esperando o incluso a un maestro que fumaba cerca, pero en cambio vio a un niño pequeño, apoyado en el edificio de la escuela, no muy lejos.Incluso desde la distancia, Junmyeon podía ver que el chico estaba descuidado.   
Su cabello sobresalía en todas direcciones, y solo tenía un aire de modales ausentes todo acerca de él hacía que la nariz de Junmyeon se arrugara.  
"Bebé, ¿puedes prometerme que espere aquí un segundo con tus hermanitos?", Preguntó Junmyeon. Kyungsoo miró inquisitivamente."Voy a ir a hablar con ese chico, ¿de acuerdo?", Continuó, "Appa estará allí".Aplacado, Kyungsoo asintió.  
Junmyeon sabía que podía dejar a Kyungsoo solo por unos minutos sin que él huyera o causara estragos. Él no era uno de los gemelos, después de todo.Junmyeon se acercó al niño. No podría haber tenido más de ocho o nueve años, usando zapatos sucios y una camisa que era un poco holgada. El niño siguió jugando con un encendedor, mirando la llama durante unos segundos antes de volver a hacer clic en el encendedor.  
El humo del cigarrillo hizo que Junmyeon tosiera. Genial. Ahora estas ropas estaban prácticamente arruinadas.  
"¿Cuántos años tienes?", Preguntó, "no se te permite fumar".  
"¿Y por qué diablos es asunto tuyo?", Respondió el chico. La boca de Junmyeon se abrió en shock. ¿Qué clase de niño era este?  
"¿Disculpe?", Dijo Junmyeon.El niño   
"Estás disculpado. Ahora déjame fumar en paz ". Junmyeon, ahora irracionalmente enojado, tomó el cigarrillo de los dedos del niño y lo aplastó bajo el tacón de su zapato.  
"¡Oye! ¡Estos son caros! "  
" Y muy malo para tu salud ", dijo Junmyeon. El chico puso los ojos en blanco.  
"Lo que sea."  
"Y ahora, discúlpate", dijo Junmyeon, "me insultaste. Nunca debes poner esas palabras en tu boca.El chico lo miró desafiante.  
"Vete a la mierda", dijo después de unos segundos de silencio tenso, escupió en el suelo frente a Junmyeon y se alejó.  
Junmyeon se quedó sin palabras para responder, y no pudo haber seguido al niño de todos modos porque, de repente, se escucharon dos voces que gritaban "¡Appa!" Y Junmyeon tuvo que concentrarse en que sus hijos salieran por la puerta de la escuela.Caminó de regreso al cochecito de bebé, apenas antes de que Jongdae y Baekhyun se estrellaran contra él.  
"Te extrañé, Appa", dijo Baekhyun. Junmyeon le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.  
"Yo también te extrañé, pequeño alborotador", dijo.  
Baekhyun era tan, tan dulce. Quería atención todo el tiempo; El noventa por ciento de las veces, si Junmyeon sentía pequeños pies que se abrían paso entre Kris y Junmyeon en la noche, era Baekhyun, buscando comodidad.Ahora que había aceptado que Junmyeon y Kris eran diferentes a sus primeros padres, aparentemente había decidido disfrutar del afecto que se le lfrecía.  
Jongdae era similar, pero le gustaba mostrarle a Junmyeon sus logros. Le encantó que la gente lo elogiara y le dijera que era increíble, y hoy no fue diferente.  
"¡Mira, Appa! "¡Te dibujé algo !", Jongdae le dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba empezando a perder los dientes y parecía bastante divertido."Son tú y papá y Minseok y Luhan y Yixing y Baekhyun y yo y Kyungsoo y Jongin y Tao", Jongdae dijo en un suspiro: "Yixing-hyung me ayudó. ¿Te gusta?"  
"Me encanta", dijo Junmyeon, "guárdalo en tu mochila, ¿vale? No quiero arrugarlo. Lo pondremos en la nevera cuando lleguemos a casa ".  
Después de que los gemelos fueron aplacados, Junmyeon tuvo la oportunidad de abrazar a Yixing.  
"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Xing-ah?", Dijo Junmyeon, frunciendo el ceño cuando Yixing no respondió.  
"Me siento un poco enfermo, Appa", Yixing finalmente confesó.  
"¡Deberías haberme llamado!", Junmyeon regañó suavemente, sintiendo la frente del niño de once años. "Creo que tienes un poco de fiebre. Vamos, vamos acasa y te meteremos en la cama ". Con Jongdae charlando sobre su dibujo , Yixing estaba enfermo y Baekhyun corriendo con Kyungsoo, Junmyeon se olvidó del niño que estaba fumando al lado de la escuela.  
Al día siguiente, Junmyeon lo encontró de nuevo. Estaba esperando a los gemelos (Yixing estaba durmiendo en casa), empujando el cochecito con Jongin y Tao de ida y vuelta, cuando vio al mismo niño, fumando y jugando con su encendedor.Con un resoplido, Junmyeon caminó hacia él otra vez, apagó su cigarrillo y se guardó el encendedor.  
"¡Eso es mío!", Dijo el niño, "¡eres un ladrón!"Junmyeon se encogió de hombros.  
"¿Y qué?"El chico miró furioso.  
"Voy a llamar a la policía", dijo.  
"¿Y les dirás qué? ¿Que eres un niño menor de edad que fuma en un espacio público donde está prohibido fumar?  
"¡Te odio!", El chico escupió de repente, "¿por qué no regresas a tu familia perfecta y me dejas en paz?"Una vez más, el chico fue demasiado rápido para que Junmyeon lo atrapara.  
Esta vez, sin embargo, permaneció en la mente de Junmyeon hasta tarde en la noche. Se quedó mirando su copa de vino, un lujo semanal que él y Kris se permitieron, hasta que Kris se aclaró la garganta.  
"¿Estás bien?", Le preguntó.  
"Sí, por supuesto,¿por qué no estaría?"  
"Te ves un poco ... fuera de ti", dijo"¿estás seguro de que no pasó nada?"  
"Había un niño en la escuela hoy", dijo Junmyeon, profundamente pensativo. No sabía qué pensar de ese niño. ¿Era simplemente un delincuente,actuando sin el permiso de sus padres? ¿Estaba siendo descuidado?"Lo he visto fumando y jugando con un encendedor varias veces", dijo Junmyeon, "está delgado y su ropa siempre está sucia, y las palabras que usa ..."Junmyeon se estremeció.  
"¿Crees que deberíamos informar a alguien?", Kris preguntó, visiblemente preocupado, "¿qué edad tiene?"  
"Yo diría, tal vez tan viejo como los gemelos", Junmyeon dijo: "No sé qué hacer , solo me escupe insultos ".  
"Hmm", Kris murmuró, "déjame llevar a los niños a la escuela mañana. Quédate en casa con Xing. Intentaré encontrarlo; Tal vez hable con una nueva cara. Él ya tiene una opinión negativa de ti ahora ".  
"¿Harías eso?", Preguntó Junmyeon. Estaba a punto de decir un comentario tonto, pero en el siguiente momento, escuchó el inconfundible ruido de un trueno relativamente cerca de su casa."Oh no", se las arregló para decir Junmyeon antes de que todas las luces estuvieran encendidas en el piso de arriba y al menos tres niños lloraran.  
"¡Papi! PAPI, ¡ESTOY ASUSTADO!".Otro ruido atronador sacudió su casa y los niños gritaron. Kris se estremeció. "Iré por los gemelos, tú ve a por los bebés", dijo.  
La pareja apenas podía subir las escaleras. Jongdae estaba sentado en el pasillo, agarrando a su animal de peluche favorito y llorando.  
"Oye, amigo", dijo Kris, levantándolo, "no hay necesidad de llorar. Es solo una tormenta. "  
"No estabas en tu habitación ", Jongdae sollozó," ¡Pensé que estabas muerto ! O peor aún, ¡se te habías ido !  
"Lo siento, amigo", Kris dijo, "No voy a ir a ninguna parte. ¿Qué dices, deberíamos construir un fuerte de mantas en la habitación de Appa y la mía? Todos podemos abrazarnos para que sepas que nadie se va. ¿Eso ayudaría?".Su rostro aún se contraía en una mueca miserable, Jongdae asintió.Kris recogió al otro gemelo, que estaba escondido debajo de su manta en una pequeña y temblorosa bola, y se puso a trabajar.   
En algún momento,Yixing, Luhan y Minseok aparecieron, despertados por todo el ruido.  
"Papá, ¿qué está pasando?", Preguntó Luhan.  
"¡Estamos construyendo un fuerte de mantas!", Exclamó Jongdae, tirando de la mano de Yixing. "Tienes que quedarte aquí".  
"Pero estoy cansado", se quejó Luhan. Baekhyun le dirigió una mirada extraña desde donde estaba arreglando algunas almohadas.  
"Vas a dormir aquí, hyung", afirmó.  
"De ninguna manera", respondió Luhan.  
Diez minutos más tarde, Luhan estaba tendido en el fuerte de mantas, Baekhyun lo aferraba del lado izquierdo y Jongdae a la derecha. Parecía un gato descontento, pero estaba inmovilizado y no podía moverse. Jongin y Kyungsoo estaban acurrucados el uno con el otro, ya dormidos, mientras Minseok estaba cuchareando a Yixing.Tao había llorado hasta que estuvo seguro en los brazos de Kris. Afortunadamente, Junmyeon y Tao eran pequeños, y encajaban en los brazos de Kris sin problema.  
La lluvia golpeaba las ventanas, y los truenos ocasionales harían que los niños se despertaran de nuevo, pero ya no estaban asustados, acurrucados en un nido con sus padres.Junmyeon debería haber sido feliz, pero sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos para chico cerca de la escuela. Solo podía esperar que el niño estuviera a salvo de la lluvia en algún lugar, escondido en el abrazo de un ser querido en quien confiara.De alguna manera, Junmyeon sabía que ese no era el caso. Con un suspiro, rodeó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Tao y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo,todavía estaba despierto cuando la respiración de su esposo e hijos se había prolongado durante mucho tiempo.  
Kris recogió a los gemelos de la escuela al día siguiente. Llegó temprano, para tener un poco de tiempo para buscar al chico misterioso de Junmyeon,pero lo vio de inmediato. El niño estaba sentado en un banco en el patio de la escuela, empujando el polvo en el suelo alrededor con sus entrenadores desgastados.Tenía orejas graciosas, sobresaliendo al lado de su cabeza en un ángulo aparentemente imposible, pero era entrañable de una manera tonta.   
El niño Jugueteaba con sus manos; manos sucias, y eso hizo que la persona paterna interna de Kris temblara de asco.Los niños con las manos sucias eran un tipo especial de tortura que no se permitía en su hogar.Sin decir palabra, Kris se sentó a su lado. Junmyeon había preparado una lonchera adicional hoy, porque ese chico parecía que estaba hambriento.  
"¿Quién eres?", Dijo el muchacho de inmediato, sospechoso. Bueno. Al menos él se estaba cuidando a sí mismo en algún nivel.  
"Mi esposo me dijo que te diera esto", dijo Kris, tendiéndole la lonchera al niño, "como una disculpa por quitarte el mechero ".   
"¿Ese hijo de puta que me robó el mechero es tu esposo?", Exclamó el niño.  
"Mira tu boca", dijo Kris, la ira arrastrándose en su voz. Nadie insultaba al amor de su vida en su cara, ni siquiera delincuentes de ocho años.El niño se hizo más pequeño ante los ojos de Kris.  
"Lo siento, señor", dijo dócilmente.  
"Eso me gusta más", dijo Kris, "ahora come. Pareces hambriento.El chico vacilante tomó la lonchera, sacó la manzana, la caja de jugos, el sándwich y el chocolate que Junmyeon había preparado para él.Miró de nuevo a Kris, como si esperara que se lo llevara. En cambio, Kris asintió alentadoramente."Come", dijo, "es todo tuyo".El chico no necesitaba más invitación. Kris se encogió cuando vio al niño devorar el emparedado en menos de cinco bocados, agarrando la comida con las manos sucias.  
"Entonces", dijo una vez que el niño comenzó a masticar la manzana, "¿puedo preguntar tu nombre o tengo que seguir llamándote" el niño "en mi cabeza?"  
"... ol", respondió el niño, con la boca llena. Oh Dios mio. ¿Quién lo había estado criando hasta ahora? Kris realmente quería darles una parte de su mente.  
"Mastica primero, luego las palabras", lo reprendió Kris, y el chico pareció castigado. Con los ojos muy abiertos, tragó antes de volver a abrir la boca.  
"Chanyeol", dijo eventualmente.  
"¿Eres coreano?", Kris dijo. Chanyeol se encogió de hombros.  
"¿Supongo que sí? Nunca le pregunté a mis padres sobre eso. Mamá siempre está demasiado drogada, y papá probablemente me pegaría. Mi madre adoptiva dijo que solo deberían haberme tenido en Corea y dejarme allí en lugar de molestarla ".Kris abrió la boca, luego la cerró de nuevo, procesando la nueva información.  
"¿Eres un niño de acogida?", Dijo después de un tiempo. Chanyeol asintió.  
"Jodidamente apesta", murmuró, antes de sonreír tímidamente ante la mirada de disgusto de Kris. "Lo siento."  
"¿No te da comida tu madre adoptiva? ¿Y ropa? ", Preguntó Kris. Chanyeol miró al suelo.  
"Tengo desayuno y cena, eso tiene que ser suficiente", dijo Chanyeol, "es más de lo que tengo en casa, de todos modos".  
"¿Y por qué los cigarrillos?"  
"Se los robó a mi padre adoptivo", respondió Chanyeol, "dijo que lo necesita para tratar con los mocosos y la escuela esta llena de ellos, así que Empecé. Es Jo ... es asqueroso, pero se ve bien, supongo."  
Chanyeol no era como los niños de ocho años a los que Kris estaba acostumbrado. A las ocho, ninguno de sus hijos había hablado de la manera en que Chanyeol hablaba ahora. Era como si Chanyeol fuera mucho más viejo, desprovisto de ingenuidad, y sin embargo, era extrañamente inocente en la forma en que le sonrió a Kris con los dientes torcidos.  
"¡Papá!", Escuchó a los gemelos llamar. Chanyeol ladeó la cabeza ante el sonido.  
"¿Son tuyos?", Se preguntó, "tu esposo también tenía muchos hijos".  
" Tenemos bastante", dijo Kris, levantándose y quitándose el polvo de los pantalones, "fue muy agradable hablar contigo, chanyeol. Te traeré algo más de comida mañana, ¿de acuerdo? O tal vez mi marido lo haga.  
"Claro", dijo Chanyeol, inmediatamente enganchado a la promesa de comida, "adiós, señor!"Kris asintió, y luego se dio la vuelta para atrapar a los gemelos en sus brazos.  
Después de algunos meses, Chanyeol se había acostumbrado a ellos. Se sentaba cerca de Junmyeon y robaba la comida directamente de sus manos en los días malos, y los gemelos informaron que Chanyeol estaba peleando con algunos de los niños más malvados para mantenerlos alejados de ellos.De hecho, Chanyeol y Baekhyun se volvieron tan inseparables que Junmyeon y Kris tuvieron que consolar a un Jongdae lloroso más de una vez porque sentía que su gemelo lo estaba reemplazando.  
Actualmente, toda la familia estaba en el parque. Junmyeon insistió en que tenía que alimentar a Chanyeol también los fines de semana, por lo que se reunían en el patio de recreo local casi todos los sábados.   
Esta vez, Junmyeon había convencido a todos los niños a venir porque el aire fresco era saludable, pero Kris no creía que sus esfuerzos estuvieran funcionando.Luhan estaba en su teléfono y también lo estaba Yixing, pero Kris sabía que mientras Luhan estaba enviando mensajes de texto a sus compañeros de fútbol, Yixing estaba componiendo canciones en su aplicación para piano.   
Minseok estaba jugando a la pelota con Jongdae, fingiendo dejar que el niño más pequeño lo atrapara de vez en cuando.Chanyeol y Baekhyun estaban en los columpios, tratando de ver quién podía ir más alto.   
Junmyeon intentaba vigilar a Tao, Jongin y Kyungsoo a la vez,pero se encontraban en tres direcciones diferentes.Sintiendo pena por su marido, Kris levantó a Jongin y Kyungsoo y se sentó en un banco con los dos pequeños seres en su regazo. Jongin solo se rió y kyungsoo se giró para mirar a Kris con sus grandes ojos.  
"Papá", dijo, "no".   
"Papá, sí", Kris insistió, "dale un respiro a tu pobre Appa, ¿de acuerdo?"  
"Sí, dale a tu Appa un descanso", dijo Junmyeon, sosteniendo a Tao en su cadera. Le entregó a Kris un vaso de comida no identificable para Jongin.  
"Alimentas a Jongin, alimentaré a Tao", dijo Junmyeon.Tao era un comedor delicado. Comer era una prueba para él que siempre involucraba al menos tres atuendos arruinados y seis horas de lágrimas. Tao siempre miraba a Kris como si no pudiera creer que Kris esperaba que él comiera esa comida, y Kris tenía que admitirlo; el era débil La segunda vez que Junmyeon había atrapado a Kris alimentando con comida chatarra a Tao, se le había prohibido alimentar al niño pequeño.  
Jongin era exactamente lo contrario. Amaba la comida, y todo tipo de comida, incluso la papilla orgánica que Junmyeon preparaba para los bebés cada mañana.De hecho, ya estaba mirando el vaso en las manos de Kris, con la boca abierta y esperando la primera cucharada.  
"Jongin es como un bebé sacado de un libro", dijo Kris, colocando a Kyungsoo a su lado en el banco y abriendo el vaso. Sirvió la papilla en la boca de Jongin. Tao echó un vistazo a Jongin comiendo, luego otro al vaso en las manos de Junmyeon, y comenzó a chillar.  
"Vamos, Tao, solo un poco", Junmyeon trató de persuadir. Tao gritó como si estuvieran tratando de matarlo, y después de unos minutos, Luhan tuvo suficiente.  
"Está bien, Appa, mira", El Niño de trece años dijo: "Voy a mostrarte un truco".  
Antes de que Kris o Junmyeon pudieran detenerlo, Luhan levantó a Tao del regazo de Junmyeon, tomó el vaso y la cuchara y se sentó en el suelo.Sostuvo la cuchara frente a la cara de Tao, quien se retorcía en las manos de Luhan como si estuviera enfrentando una tortura. Luhan tomó dos de sus dedos, cerrando la nariz de Tao.  
"Luhan, no puedes -", protestó Junmyeon. Luhan sirvió la papilla en la boca de Tao tan rápido como pudo, y ambos padres observaron asombrados mientras Tao tragaba. Luhan soltó su nariz.  
"Mira", Luhan le dijo al bebé, "esto es lo que sucederá si no comes".Tao respiró hondo.  
"¡No!", Gritó, "¡No, no, NOOOO!"  
"¡Sí, sí, sí!", Dijo Luhan, empujando otra cucharada entre los labios del bebé cuando Tao abrió la boca para gritar de nuevo. El niño pequeño balbuceaba,la mitad de la comida terminaba en su camisa, pero Junmyeon ya había anticipado que habría víctimas en esta pelea.  
Una madre con un cochecito pasó junto a ellos, se detuvo en la escena y luego se volvió hacia Junmyeon.  
"Mis condolencias", dijo, antes de continuar su camino.  
Junmyeon no sabía a qué se refería. Luhan y Tao estaban cubiertos de comida y hubo pequeños rasguños, pero Tao había comido al menos la mitad y eso fue una victoria para los ojos de Junmyeon.Tao dejó que sus lágrimas se secaran por Yixing, quien tarareaba con comodidad mientras Tao le hablaba a su oído.  
"Increíble", dijo Luhan, "Jongdae está apegando a Minseok como pegamento, y Tao también podría abrir un club de fans de Yixing. ¿Cuándo tendré un hermanito al que le guste?  
"Tal vez en diez años, cuando la mayoría de ustedes hayan ido a la universidad", dijo Kris, "mira a tu Appa. No vamos a tener otro bebé pronto."  
"¡Appa!", Exclamó Jongin, extendiendo sus manos a Junmyeon.  
"Eres un bebé tan bueno", Junmyeon arrulló, abrazando suavemente a Jongin contra su pecho.  
"Nanananana", dijo Jongin a cambio. Apenas estaba empezando a hablar.  
"¡Papá!", Kris escuchó una llamada de voz, "¡Papá!"  
"¿Qué pasa?", Kris dijo: "¿Alguien se lastimó?"Minseok y Jongdae seguían jugando, pero Kris vio a Baekhyun y Chanyeol sentados en el suelo debajo de los columpios. Inmediatamente, Kris se levantó,caminando hacia la pareja.  
"Chanyeol se cayó", dijo Baekhyun, "necesitas arreglarlo, papá".  
"¿Te caíste?", Kris preguntó con simpatía, "Vamos, déjame ver".  
"No es nada malo", dijo Chanyeol, pero Kris pudo ver que estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas. Sus rodillas estaban muy raspadas, la sangre corría por sus espinillas y teñía sus calcetines. No era nada serio, pero Kris sabía que debía doler mucho.  
"Vamos", dijo Kris, levantando a Chanyeol en sus brazos, "Tengo algunas vendas y desinfectante en mi bolsa".  
Kris dejó que Junmyeon se preocupara por el niño herido mientras buscaba una banda."¿Iron Man o Spiderman?", Preguntó, levantando las bandas de ayuda. Los ojos de Chanyeol se iluminaron.  
"Spiderman", dijo.De una manera retorcida, Chanyeol parecía feliz. Kris podía ver el deleite tranquilo en sus ojos; Chanyeol estaba tan feliz de que alguien le estuviera prestando atención, y eso hizo que Kris se enfermara.  
"Ahora tienes que soplar aire para que no te duela más", dijo Baekhyun, inclinándose para hacer la hazaña.  
"Gracias, Baekkie", dijo Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol se durmió más tarde ese día, con la cabeza en el regazo de Kris, y Kris pasó los dedos por el cabello del niño. Sentía una sensación de posesividad que nunca antes había sentido, tal vez porque no podía mantener a Chanyeol con él, por mucho que quisiera.  
Kris hizo una nota mental para hablar con Junmyeon. Chanyeol no podía quedarse donde estaba ahora, rompería el alma bondadosa que tenía. Y, Kris nisiquiera se atrevió a pensar en eso, ¿sería tan malo tener otro niño sería tan malo?Chanyeol ya tenía ocho años, y era bastante independiente. Tenían otros dos niños de ocho años, lo que significaba que tenían que hacer los viajes escolares y las citas médicas de todos modos. Una más no dolería.  
Cada fibra de Kris protestaba cuando tuvieron que dejar ir a Chanyeol esa noche, de vuelta a su hogar de acogida.  
Lucy se sorprendió cuando la llamaron por Chanyeol, pero les prometió que lo investigaría.Después de unos días, ella volvió a llamar, informando a Kris y Junmyeon que los padres de Chanyeol todavía tenían una buena oportunidad para recuperarlo, y la adopción estaba fuera de discusión. Al menos, les aseguró que se vigilaría el actual hogar de acogida, negligente de Chanyeol.Fue un momento difícil para Kris y Junmyeon. Chanyeol todavía tenía padres, y él nunca sería su hijo.  
"No es justo", Junmyeon murmuró una noche. Él estaba lavando los platos y Kris los estaba secando; desde el piso de arriba, escucharon risitas silenciosas y sus hijos moviéndose."Nosotros somos los que estamos cuidando de él. ¡Si sus padres estuvieran en forma, él no estaría en un hogar de acogida en primer lugar!  
"Sé por qué te sientes así, Myeonnie, pero no sabemos nada acerca de los padres de Chanyeol", Kris tranquilizó, "ellos también deben amarlo. Tal vez sus!corazones se están rompiendo como el nuestro porque Chanyeol no está con ellos. "Junmyeon se estiró para limpiar sus lágrimas.  
"No me hagas sentir mal por ellos", dijo, "solo quiero compadecerme por un tiempo".Kris podía entender a Junmyeon. Era una idea terriblemente infantil, pero estaba a un paso de conducir a la agencia de adopción e insistir en queChanyeol debería ser de ellos porque lo quería , maldita sea.  
Las consecuencias de sus acciones solo se hicieron evidentes más tarde, cuando Chanyeol corrió hacia ellos en el patio de la escuela, con el rostro Cubierto de lágrimas.  
"T-me están enviando lejos", gritó, "me están enviando a otro hogar de acogida. Hyung, no quiero irme ".  
El nuevo hogar de acogida de Chanyeol estaba a más de tres horas en auto.  
"Te visitaremos siempre que podamos", le prometió Junmyeon, su voz temblaba con una emoción apenas reprimida, "ni siquiera pienses por un segundoque no volveremos por ti".Cuando llegó el momento (Kris y Junmyeon habían venido a despedirlo), el trabajador social de Chanyeol tuvo que llevarse a chanyeol gritando en sus manos, mientras la pareja tenía que mirar sin poder hacer nada.Ese día, Junmyeon lloró mucho. Kris también lloró, y también los niños. Baekhyun estaba devastado, su alma gemela se había ido e incluso los niños mayores estaban extrañamente tranquilos y hoscos.  
Junmyeon trató de visitar a Chanyeol siempre que pudo, pero fue difícil. Tenía ocho hijos, Kris tenía que trabajar y el nuevo hogar de acogida de Chanyeol estaba muy lejos.Hubo noches en que Junmyeon se echó a dormir.  
A Chanyeol no le gustó su nueva escuela; él estaba siendo intimidado. La relación con sus padres tampoco había mejorado en absoluto.Y sin embargo, el tiempo cura todas las heridas, y Junmyeon y Kris comenzaron a extrañar menos a Chanyeol.   
Justo cuando pensaron que lo habían logrado, que habían unido sus corazones y seguían adelante, recibieron una llamada telefónica fatídica.  
"¿Hola?", Kris preguntó. El número de teléfono en la pantalla no era familiar  
"¿Estoy hablando con Kris Wu?"  
"Ese soy yo", dijo Kris, "¿qué es lo que pasa?"  
"Esta es Rosalyn Smith. Trabajo para servicios sociales ".Kris se enderezó. Junto a él, Junmyeon levantó la vista: había estado jugando con los niños más pequeños en el piso de su sala de estar."¿Hay algún problema?"  
"Usted expresó interés en adoptar a un niño llamado Park Chanyeol, ¿tengo razón?"Kris sintió como si todo el aire hubiera salido de sus pulmones. ¿Por qué iban a recibir una llamada sobre Chanyeol? No lo habían visto en meses.  
"S-sí?"  
"La madre de Park Chanyeol recientemente recayó", le dijo la mujer por teléfono," "ayer, fue hospitalizado debido violencia cometida por su padre. Él está despierto y preguntando por ti. ¿Sería posible para usted que.."  
"Estaré allí", dijo Kris automáticamente. Ni siquiera era una pregunta."Déjame hablar con mi esposo y luego estaré ahí. ¿En qué hospital está?  
Los padres de Kris tardaron treinta minutos en llegar a su casa y otras dos horas hasta que finalmente llegaron al hospital que la mujer había nombrado.Desde allí, necesitaron otros veinte minutos hasta que finalmente los llevaron a la habitación de Chanyeol. Para ese entonces, ya era tarde en la noche,pero podían ver la figura de Chanyeol claramente, tan pequeña en la sala clínica estéril.Su pequeño rostro estaba cubierto de moretones, y las manos de Junmyeon se levantaron para cubrir su boca en shock.  
"Oh, Dios mío", susurró, "Kris, esta delgado y tan pequeño".  
"Está bien, lo tenemos ahora", respondió Kris. Después de que su padre le hubiera hecho esto a Chanyeol, seguramente el niño nunca volvería con él.  
Entraron en la habitación y Chanyeol volvió la cabeza. Su trabajadora social estaba en la habitación con él, y ella tuvo que evitar que Chanyeol se arrancara la IV cuando vio a la pareja, tratando de llegar a ellos más rápido.  
"H-hyung", sollozó, extendiendo los brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño, pidiendo consuelo. Kris y Junmyeon se alegraron de dárselo, sosteniendo a chanyeol tan cerca como se atrevieron sin presionar sus moretones con demasiada dureza.  
"Mi bebé", dijo Junmyeon con voz gruesa, "¿qué te han hecho?"  
"Mi padre fue tan malo", gritó Chanyeol, "Le dije que debería ser amable como tú, pero él dijo que su hijo no va a criarse con maricas y él me golpeó ..."El resto de sus palabras se volvieron indistinguibles cuando Chanyeol empujó su cara contra el hombro de Junmyeon como si estuviera tratando de esconderse del mundo.  
"Estás bien ahora, bebé", aseguró Junmyeon al Niño de ocho años, "ya se acabó, todo ha terminado, haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para mantenerte conmigo".Fueron a casa con Chanyeol unas horas después. Por ahora, fueron asignados como padres temporales de Chanyeol, pero no se mantendría así por mucho tiempo.Cuando regresaron a su casa durante las primeras horas de la mañana, la madre de Kris ya tenía impresos los papeles vacíos de adopción.  
Adoptar a Chanyeol no fue fácil. El niño nunca había sido puesto en adopción, y hasta que eso sucediera, era probable que pasaran meses.  
"Los tribunales son lentos", les dijo Lucy, "sería mucho más fácil si ambos o incluso uno de sus padres firmaran la documentación necesaria voluntariamente".  
Fue aproximadamente dos meses después de que Chanyeol llegó a su casa que Kris y Junmyeon fueron informados que los padres de Chanyeol querían verlo.  
"¿Cómo pueden ser aprobados para las visitas?", Dijo Junmyeon, "¡su padre lo golpeó hasta que tuvo que ir al hospital!"  
"Tampoco me gusta", dijo Kris, "pero no tenemos otra opción".  
"¿Qué pasa si Chanyeol tiene que volver otra vez?", Preguntó Junmyeon. Por supuesto, ese era su mayor temor. Ninguno de los otros tenía padres que querían recuperar a sus hijos, y no sabían cómo lidiar con tal situación.  
"El tribunal aún está decidiendo", contestó Kris, "hasta que el tribunal decida, Chanyeol se quedará aquí, y después de esos moretones, no pueden enviarlo de vuelta, no pueden".  
Esa noche, durante la cena, le dijeron a Chanyeol que querían hablar con él después. Chanyeol, que había estado haciendo muecas a Jongin para hacerle reír, de repente pareció asustado.  
"¿Tengo que volver?", Preguntó.  
"Hablaremos de esto después de la cena", insistió Kris, pero Chanyeol no lo tenía.  
"No voy a volver", dijo, bajando sus cubiertos, "¡Quiero quedarme aquí!"  
"¿Se va Yeollie?", Preguntó Baekhyun. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas. Los pobres gemelos nunca habían entendido por qué podían quedarse con Kris y Junmyeon (porque tenían padres negligentes) y Chanyeol no podía (también tenía padres negligentes).  
"Chanyeol", dijo Junmyeon, levantándose para darle un abrazo al niño. Tal vez deberían haberle dicho después de la cena."Chanyeol, no te vas, lo prometo. Tus padres quieren verte, pero es una visita supervisada y luego volverás a casa con nosotros, ¿vale? No te vas a quedar allí ".  
"¿Por qué tengo que verlos?", Chanyeol gimió: "No quiero. Los odio ".  
"Chanyeollie, Kris-hyung te llevará arriba, ¿de acuerdo? ", Dijo Junmyeon, y Kris se movió para seguir la petición tácita.Kris levantó fácilmente a Chanyeol y el niño de ocho años lo abrazó con un sollozo. Kris luego caminó hacia las escaleras y desapareció de la vista de Junmyeon.  
"Mamá, ¿por qué llora Chanyeol?", Kyungsoo quería saber con los ojos muy abiertos. Tao había usado la distracción de su hermano lloroso para extender su cena sobre su silla alta en lugar de su boca, y Junmyeon suspiró.  
"Chanyeollie está un poco triste en este momento, Soo. Tal vez puedas darle un abrazo más tarde.Resuelto, Kyungsoo asintió.  
"Chanyeol se va a quedar aquí, ¿no es así?", Dijo Minseok. Ya tenía catorce años, y se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un adulto. En este momento, tenía una expresión extrañamente madura en su rostro, con las cejas fruncidas por la preocupación.  
"Tu papá y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarnos de que siga siendo así", dijo Junmyeon, "ahora, termina tu cena. Tienes clase mañana." De repente, Jongin golpeó sus manos sobre la superficie de plástico de su silla alta.  
"¡Mami!", Exclamó, "¡comida!"Jongin comía con entusiasmo, pero aún no había logrado averiguar cómo usar una cuchara. En contraste con Tao, el todavía tenía que ser alimentado.  
"Las únicas palabras que puede decir son mami, papi, appa y comida", comentó Luhan, "¿no es eso preocupante?"  
"¡NO!", Respondió Tao, riéndose de la impresión de sorpresa de Luhan.  
"Comidaaaa", se quejó Jongin.  
"Sí, sí, tengo tu comida aquí", dijo Junmyeon. Frente a Jongin, medio enojado, medio puchero, no pudo evitar sonreír.Estarían bien, tendrían que estarlo.  
Chanyeol durmió en su cama esa noche, agarrando la camisa de Kris con fuerza. Por una noche, a Junmyeon no le importó renunciar a su marido, pero sintió que se le rompía el corazón por las lágrimas en la cara del niño.Presionó un beso en el cabello tenue del niño.  
"Duerme bien, bebé", murmuró, "estarás bien".  
Junmyeon llevó a Chanyeol a ver a sus padres un domingo. Kris estaba en casa con los otros niños, y solo estaban ellos dos.Chanyeol había estado inusualmente tranquilo todo el día. Había preguntado, tímidamente, si Junmyeon lo dejaría allí con sus padres para siempre una Vez que llegaran.No creía que no se quedaría ahi de nuevo.  
La reunión se llevaría a cabo en un edificio perteneciente a los Servicios Sociales. Chanyeol agarró la mano de Junmyeon y no quiso soltarla por varios minutos, incluso después de que su trabajador social se agachó frente a él, tratando de convencerlo de que entrara en la habitación en la que sus padres estaban esperando.  
"No te vayas", dijo, aferrándose a Junmyeon por su vida.  
"Estaré justo afuera, lo prometo", dijo Junmyeon, "dos horas y nos vamos a casa, eso es todo".Chanyeol casi fue arrastrado lejos de él, y Junmyeon recordó el día en que fue llevado a su nuevo hogar de crianza. Al menos no estaba llorando esta vez.  
La espera fue insoportable. Kris lo envió muchos mensajes de WhatsApp, y pequeñas anécdotas sobre los otros chicos para animarlo.  
Al parecer, Luhan había ayudado a los gemelos con su tarea hoy. Junmyeon hizo una nota mental para alabarle por eso más tarde.  
Después de una hora y media, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Junmyeon escuchó gritos y se levantó de un salto, mirando a su alrededor en busca de Chanyeol.No tuvo que esperar mucho. un minuto después, Chanyeol estaba en sus brazos, llorando y presionándose contra Junmyeon tan cerca como pudo.  
"¿Qué pasó?", Preguntó Junmyeon, "bebé, ¿qué pasó?"Chanyeol solo gimió, sus pequeñas manos agarrando los brazos de Junmyeon casi con dolor. Ante sus ojos, un hombre fue sacado de la habitación,restringido por la seguridad.  
"¡No permitiré que mi hijo sea criado por un marica!", Gritó el hombre, "ese pequeño pedazo de mierda inútil ".  
"Por favor, quédese tranquilo, señor Park", dijo el guardia de seguridad,  
"hay niños alrededor. . "  
Chanyeol se estremeció en los brazos de Junmyeon.¿Era realmente el padre de Chanyeol? Era alto, casi tan alto como el marido de Junmyeon. En contraste con Kris, sin embargo, su rostro estaba demacrado y asustaba.   
Junmyeon se estremeció, abrazó a Chanyeol y lo levantó. El hombre fue arrastrado, y Junmyeon casi no se dio cuenta de la mujer pequeña y tranquila que salió de la habitación detrás de él.  
"Chanyeollie", dijo suavemente, "Chanyeol".Chanyeol no dio una señal de que la había escuchado."Chanyeol, por favor mírame."  
"No", dijo Chanyeol, "Te odio. Vete."La diminuta mujer tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y Junmyeon se sentía impotente ante la vista.  
"Chanyeol, mírame, ¿de acuerdo?", Dijo, "No voy a ninguna parte, pero al menos deberías despedirte de tu madre".  
"No", dijo Chanyeol, todavía sosteniendo a Junmyeon.  
"¿Eres su padre adoptivo?", Preguntó la mujer. Su rostro se veía mucho más viejo de lo que Junmyeon sospechaba tenía de edad. Su cabello era plano y sin vida, y también lo eran sus ojos.  
"Sí", dijo Junmyeon, "uno de ellos".  
"Él mencionó que está muy feliz", continuó la mujer, "y que quiere que usted sea su padre, no nosotros".  
"Yo", comenzó Junmyeon. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a responder? Por supuesto, quería que Chanyeol fuera su hijo, pero era más difícil decirlo cuando se Enfrentaba a su madre. Aunque parecía rota, Junmyeon podía ver que amaba profundamente a su hijo."Amo a Chanyeol", dijo, "Me sentiría honrado de criarlo como a uno de los míos".  
La mujer suspiró profundamente, como si le doliera."Voy a firmar", dijo y Junmyeon sintió que su estómago se hundía, "Voy a firmar todo lo que necesito para firmar, siempre y cuando Chanyeol se quede contigo, y no termine en otro hogar de acogida".  
Al oír estas palabras, Chanyeol miró hacia arriba.  
"¿En serio?"Su agarre en Junmyeon se aflojó y dejó al niño en el suelo.  
"Chanyeol, eres mi hijo", dijo la mujer, agachándose delante de él, "Sé que no he sido la mejor madre, pero quiero que seas feliz. ¿Tus padres adoptivos te hacen feliz?,Sin palabras, Chanyeol asintió."Entonces quiero que te quedes con ellos, Chanyeollie. Un día, cuando esté mejor, volveré por ti, ¿vale? No quiero que pienses que solo te estoy dejando atrás ".  
A estas alturas, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Junmyeon se aclaró la garganta.  
"De nada, señora Park".Ella olfateó y asintió.  
"Gracias. Probablemente tomará algún tiempo, pero ... su padre atacó a la trabajadora social de Chanyeollie, y casi le hace daño a Chanyeol nuevamente.Haré todo lo que pueda para asegurarme de que Chanyeol nunca tenga que quedarse con él ".La Sra. Park abrazó a Chanyeol cerca de su cuerpo."Mami te ama", susurró ella. Detrás de ella, la trabajadora social de Chanyeol salió de la habitación. Tenía la nariz ensangrentada y tenía un moretón en la mandíbula. "Mami te quiere mucho, nunca lo olvides".  
"Está bien, mami", dijo Chanyeol. No le devolvió el abrazo a su madre.  
La trabajadora social de Chanyeol se fue con la Sra. Park para hablar sobre el papeleo; Junmyeon observó la escena, extrañamente distante, hasta que sintió pequeños dedos que se abrían paso entre los más grandes de Junmyeon.  
"Appa", dijo, "podemos ir a casa ahora?"  
Sí", respondió Junmyeon, rizando sus dedos alrededor de Chanyeol, "vamos a casa. Estoy seguro de que Baekhyun ya te extraña.  
Pasaron siete meses más hasta que Chanyeol fue oficialmente su hijo. El día en que finalmente recibieron el papeleo, Chanyeol lloró durante horas.Estos pocos meses habían sido suficientes para cambiar la personalidad de Chanyeol. Ahora, con nueve años, era leal y amable (aunque una maldicion ocasional aún salía de sus labios).  
Adoraba a sus hermanos menores y era mayormente respetuoso con los mayores.Y, lo más importante, Chanyeol estaba feliz. Nunca tuvo hambre, se vistió con ropa limpia y, desde su elegante corte de pelo hasta sus nuevas zapatillas deVelcro, todos pudieron ver que era un niño muy querido.


	7. El perfecto Diez

Unos meses más tarde, en una perezosa mañana de martes, Junmyeon decidió llevar a los niños más pequeños al parque. Jongin y Tao podían correrá hora y eran buenos compañeros de juego para un Kyungsoo de cuatro años.   
Después de un tiempo, Jongin estaba cansado y caminó hacia Junmyeon.  
"Mami, arriba", exigió y Junmyeon obedeció. Además de ser un bebé fácil que amaba todo tipo de alimentos, también amaba dormir.  
"¿Estás cansado?", Preguntó Junmyeon, y el niño asintió.  
"Correr mucho", afirmó.  
"Corrí", corrigió Junmyeon, "¿jugaste con Tao y Kyungsoo?"  
"Hmm-hmm", Jongin tarareó, "¡construimos un castillo de arena!"  
"Disculpe", Junmyeon escuchó una voz que decía: "¿Es ese su hijo?"La persona que se había dirigido a él era una mujer joven, vestida con una camisa a rayas y polainas negras. Su estómago mostró un pequeño bulto y junmyeon sonrió.  
"Sí", dijo, "¡saluda, Jongin!"  
"Hola", Jongin hizo eco en voz baja. Podría ser un pequeñp charlatan, pero solo con personas que conocía. Alrededor de extraños, él era adorablemente tímido.  
"Soy Jisoo", dijo la mujer.  
"Junmyeon", respondió Junmyeon, estrechando la mano de Jisoo. Él miró su estómago.  
"¿El primero?", Adivinó. Jisoo todavía era muy joven.  
"Sí", dijo ella, de repente incómoda."¿Cuántos años tiene Jongin?", Agregó, y Junmyeon se alegró de decirle. 

Antes de que se diera cuenta, le había contado acerca de todos sus hijos: lo elocuente que era Minseok y el fútbol de Luhan, y cómo Yixing no solo era un músico talentoso sino también un bailarín, las voces angelicales de los gemelos, el talento creativo de Chanyeol y cada hito que los pequeños habían alcanzado recientemente.  
Jongin se había quedado dormido en su regazo, con los ojos cerrados pacíficamente.  
"Eres un padre tan bueno", comentó Jisoo, dándose palmaditas en el estómago, "tus hijos tienen tanta suerte de tenerte".  
"Me alegra que pienses eso", dijo Junmyeon, "nueve niños son mucho trabajo, pero No lo querría de ninguna otra manera ".  
"¡Mami!",Tao y Kyungsoo vinieron corriendo hacia él.  
"Mami, tengo hambre", dijo Kyungsoo, y Tao hizo una mueca.  
"Mami, ¿podemos tener helado más tarde?"  
"Tal vez si comes tu cena", dijo Junmyeon, "incluyendo todas tus verduras".  
"Ugh", resopló Tao.Cayó sobre su pequeño trasero. "La vida es dura", dijo.  
"Mami, ¿me puedes arropar esta noche?", Dijo Kyungsoo.  
Normalmente, Junmyeon trataba de dejar que Kris arropara a los pequeños. Después de todo,Junmyeon tenía todo el día con ellos y Kris solo podía pasar tiempo con ellos por la noche cuando regresaba a casa del trabajo.  
"Claro", dijo Junmyeon. Tal vez Kyungsoo simplemente se estaba sintiendo más pegajoso hoy.  
"Te llaman mamá", comentó Jisoo, inclinando su cabeza.  
"Los más jóvenes sí", dijo Junmyeon, "los mayores me llaman Appa".  
"¡Hola!", Dijo Tao, solo ahora notando a Jisoo. "Eres una dama".  
"Qué caballero", susurró Jisoo.  
"Eres bonita, como mamá", continuó Tao, "¿también tienes un papá, como mamá?".Por un momento, Jisoo pareció confundida, hasta que Junmyeon se lo aclaró.  
"Tengo un marido", dijo, "él es papá, yo soy Appa".  
"Mamá", Tao repitió obstinadamente.  
"Son tan lindos", suspiró Jisoo, casi con nostalgia.  
"¡Pronto tendrás el tuyo!", Junmyeon exclamó alegremente, y se quedó sin aliento cuando echó un vistazo a su reloj."¡Ya es tan tarde! Mis hijos de la escuela primaria llegarán pronto a casa y debo irme ".La expresión de Jisoo cayó. Parecía estar muy triste de que Junmyeon se fuera."Estoy en este parque muy a menudo", dijo, "aquí, te daré mi número. ¡Tal vez puedas venir a cenar alguna vez!  
"Me gustaría eso", dijo Jisoo.  
"¡Adiós, bella dama!", Tao gritó cuando se fueron. Jongin solo saludó con la mano, mientras que Kyungsoo no hizo nada.   
Junmyeon se dio cuenta más tarde que Jisoo nunca había respondido la pregunta de Tao sobre el padre de su hijo.  
La próxima vez que vio a Jisoo, estaba en el patio de recreo con todos los niños, excepto los tres mayores. Chanyeol perseguía a Baekhyun, Jongdae y Kyungsoo, Tao intentaba ir tras ellos, y Jongin estaba otra vez dormido en el regazo de Junmyeon.  
"Oh, hola", dijo Jisoo. Su barriga se había vuelto un poco más grande.  
"¡Hola!", Dijo Junmyeon, "a pasado mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. ¿Como has estado?"  
"He estado bien", dijo Jisoo, "¿son todos estos tus hijos?"Junmyeon echó un vistazo a los niños.   
Chanyeol había atrapado a Jongdae y ahora le estaba haciendo cosquillas como castigo. El chillido estridente deJongdae fue extraordinariamente fuerte.  
"Sí", dijo Junmyeon, "todos ellos son adoptados. Estaban tan asustados cuando llegaron por primera vez a nuestra casa, y ahora míralos ". Jongdae se había liberado y ahora estaba corriendo tras Baekhyun.   
Junmyeon esperaba sinceramente que no se rasgaran las prendas hoy;parecía como si los gemelos estuvieran teniendo una feroz batalla.Por supuesto, terminó como tenía que terminar. Baekhyun se tropezó, mirando sus sangrientas rodillas con horror antes de comenzar a llorar.  
"Disculpa", dijo Junmyeon, colocando a un somnoliento Jongin en el cochecito, "¿puede cuidar el cochecito por un segundo?"Jisoo asintió y Junmyeon se apresuró a recoger a su hijo herido."Baekhyunnie", susurró, "te caíste?"Sollozando, Baekhyun asintió, mostrando sus sangrientas rodillas y sus manos rascadas. No era nada profundo, de hecho, ya había dejado de sangrar,pero Junmyeon sabía que Baekhyun estaba llorando más por shock que por dolor.  
"Lo siento, Appa", murmuró Jongdae detrás de él. Kyungsoo estaba acariciando con cautela el hombro de Baekhyun en un intento de consolarlo.  
"Los accidentes ocurren, Jongdae", dijo Junmyeon, "no lo empujaste, ¿verdad?"  
"No."  
"Entonces no fue tu culpa. Vuelve al banco conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?Para cuando regresaron al banco, las lágrimas de Baekhyun ya se habían secado, pero aún así disfrutaba de los mimos de Junmyeon mientras colocaba los vendajes sobre las pequeñas heridas y lo besaba en la mejilla.  
Un pensamiento hizo a Junmyeon un poco melancólico. ¿Cuánto tiempo le permitiría Baekhyun besarle la mejilla? Luhan había comenzado a protestar contra tal trato alrededor de la edad de los gemelos.  
Con ese pensamiento, también besó la otra mejilla de Baekhyun, haciendo que el niño de nueve años se riera.No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los niños se fueron de nuevo, jugando en algún lugar.  
"Eres tan cariñoso", comentó Jisoo, y Junmyeon se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en sus ojos, "¿adoptaste a todos esos niños?"  
"Sí", dijo Junmyeon, "sus padres no podían amarlos, pero yo sí y lo haré".Jisoo comenzó a llorar en serio, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Parecía tan joven en ese momento y Junmyeon sintió que su instinto paternal se encendía en su pecho."Por favor, no llores", dijo, "¿estás bien? ¿Dije algo?"  
"No, no", dijo Jisoo, secándose las lágrimas, "es solo que no puedo tenerlo".Sus manos cubrieron su barriga como si estuviera tratando de calmarse.  
"¿Qué?", Dijo Junmyeon, "¿por qué?".  
Jisoo le contó todo. Era hija de una familia bastante rica en Corea, y su familia se había puesto furiosa cuando Jisoo les había contado sobre el embarazo.El padre estaba demasiado asustado para pelear contra los padres de Jisoo, y Jisoo había sido enviado al extranjero.  
"Todos piensan que solo estoy estudiando aquí por un año", le dijo a Junmyeon, "pero estoy dando a luz a un bebé".Al parecer, Jisoo también tenía un novio en casa. Fue arreglado, no eran pareja, pero, por supuesto, el compromiso se desmoronaría si alguien se enteraba de la situación de Jisoo."Tengo que dejarlo aquí", dijo Jisoo, "No tengo otra opción".  
"Siempre hay opciones", Junmyeon dijo con fiereza: "Puedo ayudarte, si lo deseas. ¡No tienes que renunciar a tu bebé! "Jisoo le dio una sonrisa llorosa.  
"Sólo tengo dieciocho años, Junmyeon. No estoy preparada para ser madre. Y sin embargo, estoy muy preocupada por mi bebé. ¿Terminará en una buena familia? ¿Cómo puedo dejarlo sin saber que está a salvo y crecerá bien?Jisoo alcanzó la mano de Junmyeon, con una repentina desesperación en sus ojos."Tómalo", ella dijo, "por favor tómalo".  
Junmyeon no estaba seguro de cómo abordar el tema con Kris. Podía ocultar lo inquieto que estaba mientras los niños estaban despiertos - Kris se distrajo con Jongin al negarse a ponerse los pantalones después de un baño, Tao se negó a comer, Luhan perdió su tarea por tercera vez esa semana y Baekhyun accidentalmente obstruyó el fregadero. Legos.  
No fue hasta que todos los niños estaban durmiendo pacíficamente que Kris abrió un ojo, mirando a su esposo con suspicacia, quien simplemente no dejaba de inquietarse.  
"Bebé", dijo, "¿qué pasa?"Kris conocía a Junmyeon por dentro y por fuera; a veces, lo conocía mejor que él mismo, y podía sentir que algo estaba molestando al otro.  
"Estoy pensando", respondió Junmyeon. Kris bostezó y apartó un mechón de cabello de la frente de Junmyeon."¿Qué pasa?"  
"Entonces", dijo Junmyeon, "conocí a una joven madre que pronto será madre soltera y la invité a cenar".Kris parpadeó. "¿Eso es?"  
"¿No?"  
"Estoy confundido, Myeonnie. Simplemente escúpelo ", se quejó Kris," tengo sueño. "  
"Ella quiere darme a su bebé ", soltó Junmyeon, mirando como Kris parpadeó de nuevo, confundido, antes de que el shock se asentara en su rostro.  
"Disculpa, ¿qué?"  
Kris estaba convencido de que no necesitaban un décimo hijo, y normalmente, Junmyeon estaría de acuerdo con él; sin embargo, no pudo olvidar elrostro lloroso de Jisoo, preocupado por el futuro de su bebé.A regañadientes, Kris había aceptado invitar a Jisoo a cenar. Quería conocer a la mujer que tanto había irritado a su marido, y también estaba preocupado.  
Podía pretender ser duro tanto como quisiera, pero al final tenía un corazón blando. Si Jisoo estaba embarazada y en una situación desesperada, él quería ayudar.  
Jisoo fue directo al grano. Mientras los niños jugaban en el patio o descansaban, se acercó a Kris, con una expresión seria en su rostro.  
"No podemos simplemente ... tomar un bebé", Kris argumentó, pero Jisoo no estaba impresionado.  
"Tienes nueve hijos", afirmó. Junmyeon, de pie junto a ellos, alcanzó un paquete de papas fritas que estaba sobre el mostrador de la cocina. Sus ojos se movieron nerviosos entre Kris y Jisoo.  
"Y nueve son más que suficientes", dijo Kris. Jisoo bajó los ojos.  
"No puedo dejar a mi bebé con simples extraños", dijo, "esta casa, es todo lo que querría para mi hijo".La nevera estaba cubierta de dibujos extravagantes, había innumerables platos y tazas de plástico de colores en los estantes, y la pintura estaba desconchada donde pequeñas manos habían tratado de abrir la puerta a prueba de niños del armario para bocadillos.  
Junmyeon podía ver lo que quería decir. Era un hogar muy querido."¡Por favor, señor Wu!", Dijo Jisoo,   
"¿cómo viviré, sin saber qué le pasó a mi hijo? "No sabiendo si está sano, en qué tipo de familia terminó, si alguien le lee un cuento cada noche y le besa las rodillas cuando se cae".En ese momento, Chanyeol entró en la habitación.  
"Appa, Tao se orinó en sus pantalones", dijo. Estaban tratando de ir al baño Jongin y Tao en este momento, con un éxito variable, y los accidentes ocurrían aveces.  
"Voy para allá ", dijo Junmyeon, arreglando a Jisoo y Kris. "Sé amable", dijo y siguió a Chanyeol hasta donde Tao estaba sentado en el piso de su baño,llorando."Oh no, bebé, ¿qué pasó?", Preguntó Junmyeon. Resultó que Tao había intentado abrir el asiento del inodoro, pero era demasiado pesado y se había Caído de nuevo.   
El ruido había asustado tanto al pobre niño que su vejiga simplemente se soltó."Está bien, los accidentes ocurren", Junmyeon calmó a su niño molesto, "Estoy muy orgulloso de que lo intentaras, La próxima vez, consigue a Appa o a papá, ¿de acuerdo?,Sollozando, Tao asintió.   
Junmyeon bañó a Tao y lo puso con ropa nueva, y el incidente se olvidó rápidamente cuando Tao siguió los sonidos de Yixing tocando el piano a unas cuantas habitaciones de distancia.  
Bajó las escaleras, despeinando el cabello de Minseok. El chico estaba haciendo la tarea en la sala de estar.Jisoo y Kris estaban parados en la cocina, girándose cuando Junmyeon entró."... Y?", Preguntó. Hubo un silencio por unos segundos antes de que Kris hablara.  
"Vamos a tener otro bebé", dijo.Junmyeon no pudo reprimir la brillante sonrisa que brotaba en su rostro. Otro bebé. Y esta vez, tendrían que criar al bebé desde el primer día.  
Jisoo se convirtió en una presencia constante en su casa. Ella era amable, pero también muy obstinada. Junmyeon solo podía esperar que su hijo fuera un poco más tranquilo, porque estaba discutiendo con Kris todo el día, todos los días.Se tuvo que reír cuando, una vez, Jisoo tenía alrededor de ocho meses de embarazo, Kris la llamó inmadura.  
"¡Eres un adulto, no seas obtuso!", Exclamó. Jisoo solo se burlaba.  
"Tengo dieciocho años", dijo, "Minseok tiene catorce años. ¿Listo para ser abuelo en cuatro años?El pensamiento hizo que Kris se ahogara.  
Sostuvieron a Jisoo mientras ella gritaba en el hospital, con el pelo empapado en sudor. El bebé tardó más de nueve horas en nacer, pero finalmente el estuvo aquí.  
Jisoo dijo que ella no quería verlo. Curiosamente, ella no lloró.  
"Nunca fue mío", Jisoo le dijo a Kris, "Nunca pensé en él como mi bebé, si eso tiene sentido? Él es el bebé de otra persona, no el mío ".  
"Si alguna vez quieres verlo, puedes venir a visitarnos en cualquier momento", dijo Kris.   
Su papelería había sido atendida durante los meses anteriores, y el pequeño bebé que actualmente estaba siendo atendido por los médicos era legalmente suyo.  
"Tal vez un día", dijo Jisoo, dándole a Kris una sonrisa cansada, "Puedo ser la tía más increíble para él".  
"Por supuesto", respondió Kris.No sabía cómo se suponía que debía apoyar a Jisoo cuando ella parecía estar bien al no ver a su hijo. Con suerte, pensó Kris, seguiría siendo así. Le dolería saber que Jisoo se arrepintió de haber entregado a su hijo."No parezcas tan triste", dijo Jisoo, "eres padre ahora, otra vez. Deberías estar feliz. "  
"¿Cuándo te vas a Corea? ", Dijo Kris en lugar de responder a su comentario. Jisoo suspiró.  
"En tres días", dijo, "la boda es en tres meses".  
"Envíanos una foto", dijo Kris. Aunque él y Jisoo habían peleado todos los días, se había encariñado con la chica.  
"Claro", dijo Jisoo, "ahora sal, quiero dormir".  
Cuando Kris salió de la habitación de Jisoo, comenzó a buscar a Junmyeon. Era tarde en la noche, los niños estaban en casa con sus abuelos, y Junmyeon se había quedado con el bebé mientras Kris estaba con Jisoo.Encontró a Junmyeon en la habitación para bebés recién nacidos, una pequeña manta metida en su pecho. Estaba bastante oscuro en la habitación, la mayoría de los bebés ya estaban dormidos, pero Junmyeon no parecía dispuesto a dejar el pequeño bulto  
"Oye", susurró Kris, haciendo que Junmyeon levantara la vista.  
"Lloró", dijo Junmyeon, "pero se quedó dormido cuando lo sostuve".  
Kris no tenía experiencia con los bebés. Demonios, Tao y Jongin habían sido bebés cuando fueron adoptados. Sin embargo, ya tenían unos meses, y este era un recién nacido.El bebé estaba casi completamente cubierto con la manta y un pequeño gorro azul. Kris apenas podía distinguir una pequeña cara asomándose por debajo del material.Kris envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Junmyeon desde atrás, apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de su marido más pequeño.  
"Bienvenido a la familia, pequeño Sehun", murmuró. Sehun arrugó la nariz mientras se retorcía en los brazos de Junmyeon, pero afortunadamente se quedó dormido.  
Jisoo se fue a Corea unos días después, con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro, agitando su mano en un adiós. Tenía el teléfono pegado a su oreja,hablando con su prometido.  
Sehun no fue tan pacífico como la primera impresión había sugerido. Kris se preguntó por qué un niño tan pequeño tenía tanta resistencia, porque Sehun no dejaría de llorar a menos que Junmyeon lo estuviera sosteniendo. Sehun odiaba a Kris, odiaba a su abuelo, odiaba a su abuela, y comenzó a llorar si minseok lo miraba.Incluso Yixing, Yixing , el ángel de Kris, no lograron calmarlo.  
Sehun era verdaderamente un ser humano extraño.Kris realmente quería ayudar a Junmyeon con el bebé, pero ¿cómo se suponía que iba a hacerlo cuando Sehun no dejaba de gritar al verlo?En los brazos de Junmyeon, se convirtió en el bebé más feliz del planeta desde Jongin, durmiendo la siesta y comiendo como un campeón.  
"¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?", Se quejó Kris. Estaba doblando la ropa con los dos hijos mayores. "No soy un mal padre, ¿verdad? No le di ninguna razón Para odiarme ".  
"Papá, Sehun es un bebé ", dijo Luhan," estoy bastante seguro de que aún no sabe cómo odiar a las personas ".  
"Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que Chanyeol lo hace llorar después de un segundo, mientras que Kyungsoo siempre dura al menos un minuto?", Dijo Kris.  
Luhan puso los ojos en blanco.  
"Él es un bebé, papá. Apuesto a que podría sostenerlo sin hacerlo llorar ".  
"De ninguna manera ", dijo Minseok,"Soy el mayor aquí. Crecí con la mayoría de los hermanos bebés y él todavía llora ".Kris resopló mientras doblaba otra pequeña camisa. Le recordó que tendrían que ir de compras pronto; Chanyeol estaba creciendo como maleza.  
Desde abajo, Kris escuchó un ruido, y luego:  
"Baekhyun, ¡te dije diez veces que no toques nada en la cocina!".Ahh, Baekhyun. A Kris le gustaba Baekhyun. Baekhyun se subía a su regazo y se acurrucaba, porque amaba a su padre, a diferencia de una nueva adición a la familia.  
"Si eres tan bueno con los bebés, ¿por qué no intentas sostener a Sehun, entonces?"  
"Sabes, es una buena idea", dijo Kris, doblando la última pieza de ropa, "Quiero ver cómo lo hace Luhan. ¿Hará que Sehun llore más rápido que yo?¿Podrá batir el récord de Kyungsoo de no llorar durante un minuto y diez segundos?  
Bajaron a la cocina donde Junmyeon estaba preparando el almuerzo, Sehun estaba atado a su pecho. Era visiblemente incómodo que Junmyeon trabajara con el bebé que estaba frente a él, pero los pequeños estaban tomando una siesta, y nadie quería a niños malhumorados porque Sehun los había mantenidos despiertos.  
"¿Terminaste con la lavandería?", Dijo Junmyeon. Kris asintió.  
"¿Necesitas ayuda?", Preguntó y siguió las instrucciones de Junmyeon. Minseok y Luhan entraron por la puerta, con los ojos fijos en Sehun.  
Sehun estaba despierto, pero su cabeza yacía sobre el pecho de Junmyeon, con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.  
"Luhan se preguntó si podría sostener a Sehun por un momento", dijo Kris, y Junmyeon se volvió hacia su segundo hijo, sorprendido.  
"¿De verdad?", Dijo.  
Luhan era un buen hermano mayor, protector y cariñoso, pero nunca antes había mostrado mucho interés en los bebés. Prefirió perseguir a los gemelos y a Chanyeol, o ayudar a Yixing con su tarea.  
"Dijo que no hará llorar a Sehun", dijo Minseok. Luhan solo levanto una ceja.  
"Bien", dijo Junmyeon, "Kris, ¿puedes vigilar la comida por un minuto?"  
"Claro", respondió Kris, vigilando cuidadosamente las diversas ollas en la estufa. Había dejado que la comida de Junmyeon se quemara una vez ; no tenía ganas de volver a dormir en el sofá, el olor a comida quemada persistía en toda la casa.  
"Hah, incluso Appa no cree que vayas a durar más de un minuto", dijo Minseok. Luhan sacó la lengua.  
Junmyeon se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y sacó a Sehun de su pecho. Sehun gorgoteó por el movimiento, pero todavía parecía bastante contento,agitando sus miembros descoordinados alrededor.Luhan se sentó en la silla junto a él, y Junmyeon colocó con cuidado al bebé en los brazos del nilo de trece años.  
"Apoya la cabeza", le dijo a su hijo, pero Luhan ni siquiera estaba escuchando a Junmyeon. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Sehun con ternura, incluso tirando el pequeño sombrero hacia abajo que estaba torcido.  
Todos en la cocina contuvieron el aliento mientras esperaban el juicio de Sehun. En cuestión de segundos, la cara de Sehun se arrugó como si fuera a empezar a llorar, pero luego, extrañamente, sus ojos se abrieron de manera inusualmente amplia.En lugar de llorar, parecía que estaba recordando a Luhan, memorizando su rostro. Kris estaba seguro de que Sehun ni siquiera podía memorizar caras todavía, pero Sehun estaba sin duda fascinado.  
Increíblemente, Junmyeon, Kris y Minseok vieron como Sehun bostezaba después de unos tensos minutos de silencio. Sin hacer otro ruido, se quedó dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco del brazo de Luhan.  
"Eso", dijo Minseok en voz baja, "es tan injusto".Kris estuvo de acuerdo en silencio.  
Resultó que Sehun adoraba a Luhan. Le dio a Luhan su primera sonrisa cuando tenía siete semanas de edad, y aún lloraba cada vez que Kris lo levantaba.  
"Minseok, no tengas niños demasiado pequeños", dijo Kris. Él, Yixing y Minseok observaban con envidia cómo Luhan empujaba el carrito delante de ellos en el parque.  
"¡No estés triste, papá!", Exclamó una voz junto a él: "¡Todavía me tienes!" Los dedos de Chanyeol se aferraron a su mano.  
"Lo sé, lo sé", dijo Kris, "Estoy un poco triste, a Sehunnie no le gusto".  
"Él es un bebé", Chanyeol se encogió de hombros, "los bebés lloran".Oh, Kris deseaba poder aceptar el temperamento de Sehun tan fácilmente como Chanyeol.  
Seis meses después del nacimiento de Sehun, Kris y Junmyeon decidieron que necesitaban un tiempo sin bebés. Los padres de Kris estaban dispuestos a cuidar de los niños, el único problema era Sehun. Sehun, que no quería a sus abuelos con pasión.Tenían un problema aún mayor.   
Luhan pasaba la noche en casa de un amigo y no estaba disponible, lo que significaba que no podían pedirle que ayudara a sus abuelos.  
Junmyeon se había adelantado para hacer algunos recados mientras Kris dejaba a los niños. La mayoría de ellos estaban alegres, ansiosos por jugar con sus abuelos.Solo Sehun estaba gruñón en el asiento de su carro. Siguió haciendo gemidos silenciosos y Kris realmente esperaba que eso fuera todo, al menos hasta que se fuera, pero no hubo tanta suerte.  
Cuando sacó a Sehun del auto, el bebé comenzó a gritar como si Kris lo estuviera matando. Se calmó un poco cuando entraron en la casa (Sehun probablemente estaba distraído por los sonidos de sus hermanos que saludaban a sus abuelos), pero aún estaba molesto, Kris podía decir.  
"Hola, mamá", dijo Kris, besando la mejilla de su madre.  
"Me alegro de verte, hijo", dijo la anciana, "ven un momento, muchacho, nuestra vecina está aquí ".  
Kris conocía a la vecina de sus padres. La señora que vivía en la casa de al lado a menudo lo cuidaba cuando era pequeño y a ella le gustaba mucho.  
"¡Es tan bueno verte!", Exclamó la anciana, y luego, "oh, ¿ese es tu hijo menor? ¡Tu madre me lo contó todo! ¿Puedo abrazarlo? "  
"Es un poco llorón ", dijo Kris," pero seguro ".Le entregó el bebé a la vecina de sus padres.   
Sehun, de alrededor de seis meses, hizo un ruido que sonó como un sobresaltado "¡Meep!". El impacto de ser entregado a un extraño fue tan grande que Sehun dejó de lloriquear por un minuto, solo mirando a Kris por encima del hombro de la anciana en estado de shock.  
"Realmente necesito irme", dijo Kris, "o llegaré tarde".Dio un beso de despedida a cada uno de sus hijos, incluso a Minseok, que borró el beso con una mirada de disgusto, y regresó a su auto.  
La pareja se lo pasó muy bien. El ambiente era bueno, la comida era increíble y Junmyeon se veía realmente delicioso esta noche.Kris tuvo tanta suerte de encontrar a Junmyeonnie tan atractivo como hace más de quince años.   
En todo caso, era incluso más bonito ahora, con arrugas cada vez que reía alrededor de sus ojos.  
Mientras reflexionaba sobre la belleza de su marido, sonó su teléfono. El teléfono que estaba reservado para emergencias inducidas por niños.Con el ceño fruncido, Junmyeon contestó .Después de unos segundos, miró a Kris.  
"Sehun no se está calmando, y está manteniendo a todos los demás despiertos", dijo, "ha estado llorando desde que nos fuimos".Kris suspiró.   
"Está bien", dijo, "dile a mamá que vamos a pedir la cuenta y vamos a irnos".Tanto por una noche solo con Junmyeon,Kris pensó que si quería privacidad con su marido debieron detenerse en dos hijos.  
Fieles a las palabras de su madre, Sehun gritaba cuando llegaron. Kris se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos y entró en la sala de estar. Su madre sostenía a sehun, cuya cara tenía un rojo enojado, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.  
Junmyeon todavía estaba luchando con sus cordones en el pasillo. Sehun, para sorpresa de Kris, le tendió sus pequeños brazos; Kris lo levantó, aún más sorprendido cuando el bebé enterró su cabeza en su cuello con un miserable sollozo.  
"Creo que aún no está listo para dejar a sus padres", dijo su madre. Tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y Kris se sentía muy mal por ella.  
Sehun se durmió en el hombro de Kris en un lapso total de diez segundos. Debe haberse agotado por todos esos gritos, pensó Kris.  
"¿Estás sosteniendo a Sehun?", Preguntó Junmyeon cuando finalmente entró en la habitación, "¿y no está llorando?".  
"Estaba traumatizado cuando Kris se fue", dijo la madre de Kris, "siguió mirando la puerta como si no lo pudiera creer ".  
Desde las escaleras, Kris escuchó un movimiento, y unos momentos después, Tao entró en la habitación, frotándose los ojos con sueño.  
"Mami", se quejó, "Estoy cansado".  
"Mi pobre bebé", dijo Junmyeon y levantó a Tao en sus brazos. "Sehunnie está tranquilo ahora, vete a dormir".Tao seguía gimiendo en su hombro, pero afortunadamente se quedó dormido muy fácilmente.  
"Quédense aquí esta noche", dijo la madre de Kris, "con suerte, tendremos una noche tranquila ahora".Y lo hicieron. Sehun estaba durmiendo profundamente en la cuna de viaje junto al colchón que Junmyeon y Kris compartían.  
Desde ese día, Sehun no lloró más cuando Kris lo sostuvo. Parecía como si hubiera decidido que ser retenido por papá era mejor que ser entregado a un extraño.  
Junmyeon y Luhan seguían siendo los favoritos de Sehun, pero Kris podría vivir con eso. Al menos, ahora podía abrazar a Sehun tanto como le gustaba.


	8. El Fin

Unos días más tarde, Junmyeon estaba en la tienda de comestibles con Jongin, Kyungsoo, Sehun y Luhan.   
Luhan estaba corriendo por la tienda, siempre trayendo artículos que Junmyeon tenía que devolver.  
("No, Luhan, esos chips no son saludables y son innecesariamente caros".  
"¡Pero Appa!"   
"¡Sin peros!").  
Sehun yacía en su carrito de bebé, atado al carrito de compras, Jongin y Kyungsoo estaban sentados en él.  
("Jongin, cariño, no abras los paquetes. Jonginnie, por favor . Jongin, bájalo o no recibirás ningún postre esta noche").  
En general, Junmyeon estaba muy ocupado. Por lo tanto, no notó a la mujer parada frente a él hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Estaba a punto de tomar algunas frutas enlatadas del estante cuando escuchó con incredulidad y se dio la vuelta.  
"¿ Junmyeon ?"Junmyeon parpadeó. "¿Mamá?"Por un momento, los dos adultos se quedaron callados. La madre de Junmyeon dejó que sus ojos recorrieran su desordenado cabello hasta los tres niños en su carrito de compras. Jongin estaba masticando el envoltorio de plástico de una bolsa de manzanas, mirando a la mujer desconocida con ojos grandes.  
"¿Mamá?", Kyungsoo preguntó.Luhan dobló la esquina.  
"Appa, ¿puedo al menos tener algunos Tic-Tacs? ¡Prometo compartirlos con los demás también! ¿Por favor por favor por favor?"Junmyeon puso los Tic-Tac en su carrito y tiró de la manga de Luhan. "Vayamos a la caja, Luhan".  
"Espera", dijo la madre de Junmyeon, en coreano, "te llamó Appa".  
Junmyeon detuvo sus pasos. Nunca se avergonzaría de sus hijos, nunca, y tampoco se avergonzaría de Kris.  
"Sí", dijo, "lo hizo".Luhan solo miró a Junmyeon, totalmente confundido.   
Todos sus hijos hablaban inglés con fluidez, pero sus habilidades en mandarín y coreano variaban mucho. Había algunos que eran casi fluidos, como Minseok o Jongdae, pero Luhan solo conocía lo básico.  
La madre de Junmyeon observó de nuevo a los tres niños en el carrito de compras.  
"¿Son tuyos?", Preguntó ella, y Junmyeon asintió sin decir nada.  
"Appa, ¿quién es esta mujer?", Dijo Luhan, sosteniendo la parte de atrás de la camisa de Junmyeon.   
Junmyeon lo hizo callar, luego se volvió hacia sumadre.  
"Todos son míos", dijo, confundido cuando una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de la madre de Junmyeon.  
"Así que encontraste una esposa?"Oh.  
"Son adoptados", aclaró Junmyeon, "tienen dos papás, Kris y yo. Te acuerdas de Kris, mi novio, ¿no?Junmyeon retorció su dedo anular. "Ha sido mi esposo por casi una década".  
En el carrito, Sehun comenzó a lloriquear. Extendió sus manos a Junmyeon, queriendo ser recogido, pero fue Luhan quien reaccionó.Desabrochó al bebé y sostuvo a Sehun, sosteniendo su cabeza con cuidado. Luego, miró a la madre de Junmyeon con desafío en sus ojos, como si la desafiara a decir algo.  
"Vamos, Luhan", dijo Junmyeon, "los otros probablemente tengan hambre".  
"hambre", repito Jongin. Junmyeon sacó el plástico de su boca.  
Comenzó a caminar, Luhan lo siguió con Sehun en sus brazos, pero no llegó muy lejos. Su madre se apresuró hasta que estuvo de pie frente al carro una vez más.  
"Junmyeon", dijo, "¿no quieres hablar con tu madre?".  
"La última vez que te vi, me dijiste que ya no era tu hijo", dijo Junmyeon, "No tendré gente. como tú alrededor de mis hijos ".  
"Junmyeon, por favor", dijo su madre, "Ni siquiera tengo tu número, nada". "Qué gracioso, cómo suceden esas cosas cuando expulsas a tu hijo de tu casa", dijo Junmyeon.   
Le hubiera encantado decir que había perdonado a sus padres,pero todavía estaba tan amargado como el primer día.  
"Si tengo nietos, quiero conocerlos", su madre suplicó: "Junmyeon, por favor. ¿Fue malo que Junmyeon se rindiera? No porque la hubiera perdonado, sino porque quería que su madre viera la vida que había construido para sí mismo.Una casa bonita, un coche bonito, un buen marido y un montón de niños hermosos; eso era más de lo que su madre había logrado.  
Invitar a sus padres a cenar era extremadamente incómodo. Habían pasado de la mesa, donde la madre de Junmyeon había felicitado vacilante por la comida, a la sala de estar.  
El padre de Junmyeon estaba inusualmente tranquilo mientras evaluaba a Kris, y luego dirigió su atención a Jongdae, que estaba jugando tranquilamente con Kyungsoo en el piso de la sala de estar.  
"Entonces", dijo Junmyeon para romper el silencio, "¿cómo está hyung?"  
"Divorciado", su padre respondió con tensión, y wow, Junmyeon no había esperado eso. ¿Su hermano, el niño dorado con un trabajo maravilloso y una bella esposa, divorciado?  
"Lamento escuchar eso", dijo Junmyeon. Al menos él tenía a Sehun en su regazo. Tener un bebé tan cerca de ti era un gran calmante para el estrés, inclusos si Sehun intentaba abrir los botones de su camisa con dedos infantiles torpes.  
La conversación no progresó con facilidad, la mayoría consistía en que Junmyeon intentaba romper el hielo y su padre respondía en declaraciones de una o dos palabras.  
En algún momento, Chanyeol entró en la habitación, subiéndose al regazo de Kris sin tener en cuenta a los dos extraños en la habitación.  
"Papá, no entiendo mi tarea", se quejó, "es tan difícil".  
"¿Le preguntaste a Baekhyun y Jongdae?", Dijo Kris. Estaban en el mismo grado, después de todo.  
"Ellos tampoco lo entienden", dijo Chanyeol, "Papá, las matemáticas apestan, ¿para qué lo necesito? Hay muchos y muchos números que no tienen ningún sentido ". En la esquina, Jongdae miró hacia arriba.  
"Chanyeol! ¡¿Por qué le dijiste a papá ?!  
"Jongdae, sabes que no se supone que juegues hasta que termines tu tarea", Junmyeon regañó, "¿necesitamos tener una charla otra vez?" La situación terminó cuando Baekhyun, Jongdae y Chanyeol se quejaron a sus padres en la sala de estar,renegando de las matemáticas y de lo malintencionados que eran Kris y Junmyeon por hacer que terminaran su tarea.  
"Tal vez pueda ayudar", dijo de repente el padre de Junmyeon. Los tres niños se quedaron callados, mirando hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre sus padres y el hombre extraño.  
"¿Quién eres, señor?", Dijo Baekhyun después de unos segundos, y Junmyeon resopló ante la expresión en la cara de su padre.  
"Yo ...", su padre comenzó, "Supongo que soy ... tu abuelo".  
"De ninguna manera", dijo Baekhyun, "ya tenemos un abuelo. Nos lee cuentos y hornea galletas con nosotros en Navidad y besa mucho a la abuela ".  
A Junmyeon le resultó gracioso ver cuán fácilmente los niños estaban afectando a sus padres. Su madre, que había mostrado una expresión amarga desde el momento en que entró en la casa, estaba visiblemente luchando por mantener su fachada fría frente a los niños.  
"Bebé, tu abuelo es el padre de papá", dijo Junmyeon, "pero él es mi padre, así que ambos son tus abuelos".  
"Pero", dijo Baekhyun, "¿dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?".El chico hablaba en coreano, y lo hizo bastante bien. Junmyeon pudo ver que Chanyeol era incapaz de seguir la conversación.  
"Bueno, Baekhyun, él vive lejos, muy lejos", dijo Junmyeon, "no pudo visitarnos".Les dirigió a sus padres una mirada de advertencia. Si arruinaban, si manchaban a sus hijos con sus prejuicios, se encontrarían fuera de la casa encuestión de minutos.  
Kris supervisó al padre de Junmyeon mientras ayudaba a Chanyeol, Baekhyun y Jongdae con su tarea. Su padre había sido un hombre de negocios,después de todo, y siempre había sido bueno en matemáticas. Junmyeon estaba seguro de que podría ayudar a los niños fácilmente.  
Junmyeon fue a la cocina para calentar una botella para Sehun.   
El bebé había empezado a babear en el cuello de su camisa, una señal segura de que tenía hambre y que pronto comenzaría a llorar.  
"¿Puedo cargarlo?", Preguntó su madre, una petición sorprendente.  
"Llorará", dijo Junmyeon, "odia a los extraños. Le gusto yo, Luhan, y acepta a Kris ".  
"Oh", dijo su madre, y luego: "Luhan? ¿El niño mayor? "  
"Es el segundo mayor ", Junmyeon dijo,"Minseok es el mayor, tiene catorce años, casi quince años ahora ".  
Se volvió hacia su madre, Sehun continuamente chupó su botella y cerró los ojos con felicidad.   
"Madre, perdóname por sorprenderme de que me buscaras; dejaste muy claro que no querías volver a verme ".  
"Lo sé", dijo su madre, "es solo ... nos estamos haciendo viejos, tu padre y yo". "¿Y?"  
"Y tu hyung, él ... él está divorciado, no tiene hijos, su trabajo no va bien ", confesó su madre," nos hizo pensar en ti. Nos preguntábamos cómo te iba.  
"Lo estoy haciendo bien, como puedes ver", dijo Junmyeon, "entonces, ¿viniste aquí porque mi hyung decepcionó tus expectativas de la vida perfecta, la familia perfecta? Siempre fueron demasiado duros con él, al igual que lo fueron conmigo.Suspiró, meciendo suavemente a Sehun y colocándolo sobre su hombro hasta que eructa."Ahora ya no puedes decirme que lo entenderé cuando tenga mis propios hijos. Me gusta pensar que mis hijos me quieren y que son felices y que sabenque los amo. ¿Puedes decir eso de ti mismo?  
De repente, la madre de Junmyeon comenzó a llorar. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y el sonido atrajo a algunos de los niños, que siempre parecían saber cuándo alguien lloraba en esta casa.  
Fueron rodeados rápidamente por los gemelos, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Jongin y Tao, mientras todos miraban a su abuela con curiosidad.  
"Appa, ¿por qué llora?", Dijo Tao, "¡no llores!"Junmyeon, sorprendido por la reacción de su madre, miró al niño.  
"La abuela fue muy mala con Appa", dijo, "así que cuando Appa se enojó, ella comenzó a llorar".Todos los niños asintieron, como si esa fuera una explicación perfectamente razonable.  
"Tienes que pedir perdón!", Dijo Kyungsoo, "¡discúlpate y Appa no estará enojado!"  
"Lo siento, Junmyeon", dijo su madre, "Lo siento por haberte tratado tan mal".Jongdae levantó las manos en el aire.  
"Yaay!"  
"¿Ves?", Comentó Chanyeol, "ahora Appa ya no está enojada. No estás enojado, ¿verdad, Appa?  
"Por supuesto que no, Chanyeol", dijo Junmyeon, revolviendo el cabello del chico con su mano libre, "la gente puede aprender de sus errores y todo está bien siempre y cuando se disculpe".  
"¡Appa, terminé mi tarea de matemáticas!", Exclamó Baekhyun de repente, su capacidad de atención es demasiado corta para enfocarse en cualquier cosa durante demasiado tiempo.  
"¿Sí?", Dijo Junmyeon, "eso es genial, amigo. ¿Por qué no se lo enseñas a la abuela?Baekhyun miró a la madre de Junmyeon y luego extendió su mano tímidamente.  
"¿Quieres ver mi tarea de matemáticas?", Preguntó en voz baja. Nunca dejaría de divertir a Junmyeon lo tranquilo que Baekhyun, posiblemente uno de sus hijos más ruidosos, podría ser frente a extraños.  
La madre de Junmyeon olfateó y tomó la mano de Baekhyun.  
"Me encantaría", dijo ella.  
Esa noche, cuando Junmyeon vio a Luhan explicándole todo sobre su equipo de fútbol a su padre mientras los pequeños pisoteaban a su madre, se sintió tan feliz.  
Observó la escena contento desde la puerta cuando sintió que unos brazos se envolvían alrededor de su espalda. Kris presionó un breve beso en su cuello,cruzando los brazos frente a Junmyeon.  
"Me alegra que se hayan dado cuenta de su error", dijo Kris, "¿cómo te sientes?"  
"Maravilloso", dijo Junmyeon.  
"Me alegro", dijo Kris, y luego Junmyeon lo sintió sonreír aunque no podía verlo. "¿Crees que se las arreglarían para cuidar de los niños durante unas horas? Podríamos empezar a trabajar en el bebé número once - "  
"¡Kris Wu, eres incorregible!", Exclamó Junmyeon. Quería darse la vuelta para golpear a Kris en el hombro, pero el agarre de su marido era demasiado fuerte.  
Al final, Junmyeon tuvo que conformarse con hacer pucheros; Un arma menos satisfactoria, pero no menos efectiva que el golpe.  
"Te amo", dijo Kris felizmente, y Junmyeon sintió que el puchero se deslizaba fuera de su rostro.  
"Yo también te amo", dijo Junmyeon, "tú y a nuestros diez mocosos".  
Kris finalmente aflojó su agarre y Junmyeon pudo darse la vuelta para inclinarse y darle un beso a su esposo. Olvidó por completo que tenían audiencia hasta que Luhan, siempre encantador, comenzó a quejarse en voz alta.  
"Ewww! ¡Basta ya, Appa! ".El muchacho se volvió hacia sus abuelos recién encontrados con disgusto. "¡Esto es con lo que tenemos que lidiar todos los días!"  
"Papá es el príncipe, y Appa es la princesa", dijo con confianza Baekhyun, "como en la Sirenita".  
"Appa también es un niño", protestó Luhan.  
"¡Eso viene de alguien que insistió en que Appa era su mamá!", Dijo Minseok, haciendo que Luhan lo atacara.  
Junmyeon solo pudo sonreír ante la escena, el brazo de Kris todavía alrededor de él.¿Y sus padres?Sus padres también estaban sonriendo.

Al día siguiente, Minseok estaba extrañamente nervioso. Cuando Junmyeon finalmente le preguntó qué era lo que más le molestaba a su hijo mayor,Minseok solo lo miró con ojos grandes.  
"Appa", dijo, "¿puedo traer a mi novia a cenar?"Kris, que había estado cargando una cesta con ropa y había escuchado la conversación, casi se cayó por las escaleras.  
Sus bebés crecían y la idea tiró las cuerdas del corazón de Junmyeon.  
"Por supuesto", dijo, "Me encantaría conocerla".

**Author's Note:**

> Nada en esta historia me pertenece   
> Todo el crédito a la autora de esta historia


End file.
